Your Really?
by gluu-ya
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Jeon Jungkook, perempuan -yang katanya- paling cantik di angkatannya. Kim Taehyung, kapten futsal yang tidak suka diusik di daerah kekuasannya. "Aku tidak bisa" -Jungkook "Jika ingin melakukan drama sana pergi ke aula" -Taehyung. [TAEKOOK/VKOOK] [gs; typo(s)]
1. Satu

_bubbleglue's proudly present_

 _Taekook fic!_

 _terinspirasi dari ebook dengan judul yang sama karya_ Innayah Putri _; beberapa adegan dibuat sama dengan karakter berbeda._

 _rated: T_

 _genderswitch._ _typo(s)_

 _Cast? U'll find in the story hoho._

 _the character isn't mine their own by God, their family and their agency._

 **HAPPY READING~**

.

.

.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. Namun, kantin masih lenggang karena para siswa dan siswi sekolah tersebut sedang ada di lapangan futsal.

"Aku tidak bisa _sunbae_ "

Jeon Jungkook.

Gadis yang menolak semua pernyataan cinta yang diarahkan padanya. Dan hari ini, terjadi. Lagi.

Park Jimin. Ada di sebelah gadis Jeon. Memaksa agar si gadis Jeon menerima pernyataan cinta seniornya yang satu ini.

Oh Sehun. Kapten basket yang digilai banyak siswi di _Bighit HS_ ini sedang berlutut menyatakan cinta pada gunung es -si gadis Jeon- dan dilihat seluruh murid _Bighit HS_ yang membentuk lingkaran di sekitar mereka bertiga.

Di luar lingkaran itu, ada 2 orang laki laki dengan seragam yang sama. Satu orang dengan ponsel di telinganya. Seseorang lainnya hanya bersandar di tiang gawang, menatap malas ke arah kerumunan.

"Dasar bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan di dalam sana? Cepat Keluar!" Orang yang menelfon itu mendengus kesal. Lalu nampak seorang lainnya yang berlari keluar -secara paksa- dari bagian dalam kerumunan.

"Kau mau menyaingi biang gosip sekolah?" Orang yang menelfon, sekarang mengomel ke arah teman-bodoh-nya yang baru keluar dari kerumunan.

"Itu meng-asyik-kan, lain kali kau harus ikut Yoon"

"Gunung es itu lagi?" Kali ini si orang gawang ikut bersuara.

"TENTU SAJA!" Namjoon -yang baru keluar dari kerumunan- mengerlingkan matanya. "Dia benar-benar ratu tega"

"Itu juga kesalahan Oh Sehun, karena tidak mau belajar dari pengalaman orang lain" Yoongi -yang tadi menelfon- hanya menanggapi santai.

Kalian heran? Well, pemandangan seperti ini sudah terjadi di sekolahnya sejak gadis bermarga Jeon resmi menyandang status sebagai siswi _Bighit HS_. Biasanya mereka bertiga -kecuali Namjoon- tidak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan gadis itu. Tapi sekarang, hal itu terjadi di lapangan futsal. Tempat mereka menghabiskan jam makan siang.

"Merepotkan saja." Orang gawang mengambil bola dari Yoongi, lalu berjalan mendekati kerumunan.

Ia menepuk bahu seseorang, memintanya untuk menggeser sedikit badan. Melihat siapa yang meminta, dengan sigap orang yang dicolek -perempuan- segara menggeser badan. Dan dengan sukarela memberitau temannya untuk mengikuti.

"Terimakasih" Orang gawang tersenyum, membuat rona merah menjalar di pipi si perempuan tadi. Baru ia meletakkan bolanya, ia teringat sesuatu. Ia kembali memanggil perempuan tadi dan menyuruhnya melakukan hal yang sama pada kerumunan di sisi lingkaran yang lain.

Segera perempuan itu berlari ke sisi itu dan menyuruh semua orang untuk menggeser badan. Sebagian kerumunan tau akan ada hal yang terjadi dan itu pasti menarik. Tapi sebagian lain masih bersorak saat melihat Jungkook lagi-lagi menggeleng.

Jengah melihat tingkah gadis gunung es itu, Ia mengambil ancang-ancang.

1

2

3

Wushhh

Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, para penonton berteriak. Melihat pertunjukan mengerikan di depan mata. Bola yang melesat, melewati pusat lingkaran. Hanya beberapa centi di depan wajah Jungkook dan Jimin, dan beberapa centi di atas kepala Sehun.

Sebelum akhirnya mendarat di gawang dengan mulus, melewati celah kecil yang entah kapan terbentuk.

Kedua gadis yang hampir menjadi korban bola tersebut nampak kaget. Si kapten basket Oh Sehun yang sudah sadar dari ke-kagetan-nya segera meneriaki si biang masalah.

"APA KAU GILA TAE? ITU BISA MEMBUAT ORANG LAIN TERLUKA KAU TAHU?" Taehyung tersenyum remeh melihat siapa yang berteriak. Tadi dia tidak yakin siapa lelaki bodoh yang setengah menyembah di sana. Tapi ternyata itu Sehun, teman sekelasnya.

"Kau yang bodoh Hun, jika ingin bermain drama sebaiknya pergi ke Aula. Di sini tempat bermain bola bukan drama" Jungkook -tokoh utama dalam drama ini- tersadar dari _shock mode_ nya. Ketika menoleh, ia mendapati Taehyung berdiri beberapa meter darinya.

Sehun, _sunbae_ yang membuatnya menjadi bahan tontonan dan nyaris celaka. Bertanya apakah dia baik baik saja. Jungkook memandang Sehun dengan wajah datarnya.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak bisa menerima _sunbae_. Lebih baik, sunbae tidak mendekatiku lagi sekarang. Aku tidak mau masuk rumah sakit karena terkena bola dari tendangan kapten futsal" Jungkook segera menarik tangan Jimin dan pergi dari tempat kejadian. Meninggalkan Sehun yang memberinya tatapan tidak rela.

Setelah Jungkook pergi, orang-orang di kerumunan mulai membubarkan dirinya masing-masing. Beberapa melayangkan tatapan mengasihani untuk Oh Sehun. Pandangan Taehyung beralih pada Sehun, yang masih menundukkan kepala.

Taehyung berdecak, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia dan Sehun memang bukan teman dekat. Namun melihat temannya dipermalukan di depan umum, membuatnya terusik.

Jeon Jungkook, 10-A.

Perempuan -yang katanya- paling cantik di angkatannya, tapi memiliki hati sebeku gunung es. Sejak hari pertama memakai seragam _Bighit_ , dia sudah menjadi sorotan. Apalagi berkat penolakannya kepada ketua OSIS yang pada saat itu menjabat.

Suho -korban pertama- berpikir bahwa _hoobae_ adalah target paling mudah untuk ditaklukkan. Dan dengan teori tersebut, Suho pun menyatakan perasaanya kepada Jungkook. Siapa yang sangka bahwa yang ia dapatkan justru penolakan tegas.

Taehyung tidak menyalahkan Suho atas kenekatannya dulu, tapi pada kasus-kasus setelahnya termasuk Sehun, Taehyung menyalahkan mereka. Kenapa? Karena orang-orang itu tidak mau belajar dari pengalaman orang lain. Sudah jelas Jungkook berhati beku dan lagi kesombongannya sudah tidak dapat tertolong.

Bagi Taehyung, secantik apapun perempuan itu. Haram hukumnya menginjak-injak harga diri sendiri. Apalagi untuk perempuan semacam Jungkook.

Namun, hukum Taehyung tadi tidak berlaku untuk beberapa laki-laki di sekolahnya.

Sampai saat ini sudah ada 3 orang yang menjadi korban gunung es.

Pertama, Suho si ketua OSIS. Kedua, Zelo, yang secara _survey_ tidak langsung menjabat sebagai ter-tampan di angkatan Jungkook. Yang ketiga, ya Sehun, yang suka membuat perempuan penggila pemain basket patah hati.

Mengikuti pandangan Taehyung, Yoongi dan Namjoon menatap ke arah Sehun dengan pandangan kasihan.

"Wah wah, Jeon Jungkook memang beda" Yoongi berdecak sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Jungkook itu, _hoobae_ mu di _Junior School_ kan?" Yoongi mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Namjoon.

"Ya, tapi waktu itu dia masih cukup manis. Aku tidak menyangka saat bertemu lagi dia berubah menjadi seperti ya kau tau"

Jungkook memang satu sekolah saat _Junior School_ dengan Yoongi. Dan yang Yoongi dengar, dia memang sering mematahkan hati laki-laki. Hanya saja, pada jaman itu belum ada yang berani menyatakan cinta di depan umum. Jadi, Yoongi tidak tau jika si cantik itu diam-diam berhati es.

"Apa kalian sudah dengar? Minseok juga menyukai Jungkook, kemarin dia menitipkan surat untuk Jungkook lewat Bambam. Suratnya masih ada di Bambam dan Bambam tidak tega mengembalikannya" Daripada menghakimi, ada nada kagum dan kasihanlah yang mendominasi wajah Namjoon.

"Minseok sekretaris? Kelas 11? Yang kalem itu?" Yoongi memajukan tubuhnya, penasaran.

"Iya, memang ada lagi yang namanya Minseok?"

"Apa dia bodoh? Tapi lebih baik sih, daripada langsung. Lagipula dia kira ini jaman neneknya apa, masih pakai surat menyurat segala" Yoongi gemas sendiri. Bukan apa-apa, biarpun hanya sekretaris yang mengurus izin dan mengatur jadwal, tetap saja tema satu tim. Yoongi tentu tidak rela teman satu timnya dipermalukan di muka umum.

"Tapi harus diakui juga, walaupun kalem dia cukup berani" Nada prihatin dari Namjoon menyusul.

Taehyung tidak berkomentar, namun dalam hatinya terselip jiwa tertantang pada perempuan yang dijuluki gunung es itu. Perempuan yang tadi memandanginya dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Sombong juga anak itu" Taehyung bergumam pelan, tapi nada bicaranya sama dengan nada bicara kedua temannya; penuh kontradiksi. Dibanding nada marah, nada suara Taehyung tampak tertarik.

"Tidak diragukan lagi, Tae" Namjoon menyahut.

"Bagaimana kalau dia kuajak kencan?" Senyum tercetak jelas di bibir Taehyung, sebelah alisnya terangkat menunjukkan dia benar-benar tertarik. Yoongi dan Namjoon saling berpandangan, lalu melemparkan pandangan tidak setuju.

"Kau gila?! Jika kau bernasib sama dengan Oh Sehun, aku tidak mau menjadi temanmu lagi."

"Kalian yakin dia akan menolakku?" Taehyung bertanya dengan nada seolah-olag ditolak Jungkook adalah hal yang 1000% mustahil.

"Kau pikir kenapa Sehun berani menyatakan perasaan pada Jungkook? Karena dia berpikir bahwa dia lebih tampan dari Suho dan Zelo, dan lagi dia juga kapten basket. Jika Jungkook memang _straight_ mana mungkin dia menolak pesona Sehun?"

Taehyung dan Yoongi saling bertatapan, lau menepuk bahu Namjoon sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Kedengarannya kau yang tidak bisa menolak pesona Sehun" Setelah mengatakan itu Taehyung dan Yoongi tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aish kalian! Aku ini normal tau! Sudah ayo main, sebentar lagi bel masuk" Namjoon mencoba mengalihkan perhatian karena menyadari kalimatnya tadi adalah kalimat paling banci yang pernah dia ucapkan.

Dari lantai dua gedung kelas 10, tanpa Yoongi dan Namjoon sadari, seorang perempuan menatap mereka dengan tatapan sengit. Taehyung yang merasa diperhatikan segera menoleh. Dalam beberapa detik, mereka saling bertatapan, sebelum Taehyung memilih mengacuhkannya dan kembali menendang bola.

"Dia sangat keterlaluan!" Jungkook mengomel, tidak terima dengan perlakuan Taehyung tadi yang membuat sahabatnya berubah menjadi _zombie._

"Ini minum dulu, Chim" Jungkook menyerahkan segelas air hangat kepada Jimin. Yah, Jimin punya gangguan pada jantungnya meskipun ringan. Tapi hal tadi pasti memicu pucatnya Jimin sampai detik ini.

Jimin menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya, mencoba menetralkan degup jantungnya. Setelah meyakini jantungnya baik-baik saja, Jimin melotot ke arah Jungkook.

"Kau semakin ke sini, semakin sadis Kook" Jimin harus menjaga nada suara dan emosinya.

"Ayolah Chim, berhenti marah padaku, harusnya dia yang kau marahi" Jungkook menggerakkan dagunya ke arah seorang yang sedang sibuk membuat gol berkali-kali.

"Aku tidak marah soal tendangan, aku marah karena kau menolak Sehun _sunbae_ di depan umum"

"Salah sendiri dia melakukannya di depan umum"

"Kau tau Kook, setelah ini _haters_ mu akan bertambah"

"Terserah, lagipula aku penganut paham ' _Haters make me famous'_ Haha" Jungkook tertawa sedangkan Jimin mencibir ke arahnya.

 _How? End like this or next?_

 **Aku gatau sih mana yang lebih bagus, niru karya aslinya atau** _make some modification_ **. Tapi aku penganut paham 'yaudah sih, jalanin aja dulu' Hehe.**

 **Last but not least.**

 _Mind to review?_


	2. Dua

_bubbleglue's proudly present_

 _Taekook fic!_

 _terinspirasi dari ebook dengan judul yang sama kar_ _ya_ Innayah Putri _; beberapa adegan dibuat sama dengan karakter berbeda._

 _rated: T_

 _genderswitch. typo(s)_

 _Cast? U'll find in the story hoho._

 _the character isn't mine their own by God, their family and their agency._

 _nb: balasan review ada di bawah nee_

 **HAPPY READING~**

.

.

.

.

Sudah dua minggu setelah _drama_ antara gunung es, Kapten basket dan Kapten futsal. Tapi _gossip_ tentang mereka belum surut juga.

Bahkan Jungkook mengalami _bullying_ dari penggemar Oh Sehun. Harusnya mereka berterima kasih pada Jungkook karena Oh Sehun masih _single_ dan mereka bebas mendekatinya.

 _Cih. Tidak tau diri._

Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi dan kelas-kelas sudah mulai sepi ditinggalkan para penghuninya.

Seseorang menangkap bunga mawar yang jatuh dari langit, disusul oleh robekan-robekan kertas. _Well,_ karena penasaran dia pun segera mendongak.

Taehyung, Yoongi dan Namjoon yang baru saja keluar dari kelas mengurungkan niat pergi ke parkiran setelah mendengar jerit histeris seseorang dari gedung kelas 11.

Mereka berbalik, lalu membelalakkan mata melihat apa yang terjadi. Di sana, di atap gedung kelas 11 yang menjadi lahan terbuka, seorang pemuda berdiri. Nampak seperti mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat.

Walau hanya bertemu setiap hari Rabu dan saat absen anggota, mereka tidak mungkin salah mengenali orang. Astagah! Itu Kim Xiumin.

"Xiumiiin apa yang kau lakukan di atas sana?!" Seseorang menjerit, disusul dengan jeritan dari yang lain.

"Xiuuuu jangan lakukan itu!"

"Astaga nak, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kamu di atas sana? Ayo turun sini" Choi _ssaem_ selaku guru yang baik memberikan penawaran kepada Xiumin. Tapi yah tentu saja tidak berguna.

" _Hyung!_ Astagah _hyung_ maafkan akuu, cepat turun _hyung!_ " Itu Bambam dia memegang penggeras suara. Membuat semua perhatian teralih padanya.

"DIAM KAU BAMBAM! KU KIRA KAU ORANG YANG BISA DIPERCAYAI TERNYATA KAU SAMA SAJA!" Xiumin berteriak lantang dengan badan yang condong ke depan.

Dan kepanikanpun menyerang semua orang yang melihat kejadian tersebut. Tapi, Taehyung segera mengambil tindakan. Tangannya dengan cepat mengambil alih penggeras suara milik Bambam.

" _Hyung!_ Apa yang _hyung_ lakukan di atas sana. Cepat turun. Nanti _hyung_ bisa jatuh."

Xiumin melihat ke bawah, ke arah Taehyung. Walaupun Taehyung lebih muda, Xiumin kagum dengan cara kepemimpinannya. Dan sekarang saat Taehyung sedang mengkhawatirkannya, niatnya mulai goyah.

"Xiumin tolong turun dulu, kita bisa bicarakan baik-baik" Dari belakang Xiumin, Kim _ssaem_ dan beberapa murid kelas Xiumin membujuknya untuk turun.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT ATAU AKU AKAN LOMPAT!" Sontak mereka mengambil langkah ke belakang. Tidak mau membuat rumit suasana yang sudah rumit.

"XIUMIN KITA BISA BICARA BAIK-BAIK, TURUN DULU NAK" Han _ssaem_ berbicara dari bawah, tanpa pengeras suara.

"Aku tidak butuh bicara dengan siapapun, tidak ada gunanya aku di sini."

" _Hyung_ yang benar adalah tidak ada gunanya _hyung_ di sana. Ayo turun _hyung_ "

Seorang perempuan menghampiri Taehyung, menyerahkan beberapa sobekan kertas yang tadi mengenainya.

"Tadi ini terbang _sunbae_. Xiumin _sunbae_ yang membuangnya"

Setelah mengucap terima kasih pada perempuan tersebut, Taehyung membaca tulisan yang ada di sobekan-sobekan tersebut. Lalu menatap tajam ke arah Bambam.

"Apa kau mengembalikan surat ini ke Xiumin _hyung?_ " Bambam terkesiap. "Bukan sungguh, Jungkook yang mengembalikannya bukan aku."

 _Bisa tidak sekali saja. Perempuan itu berhenti cari masalah. Fxxk._

Mata Taehyung memindai ke arah kerumunan. Dan mendesah kesal karena tidak menemukan objek yang diingankan.

"Dimana si Jeon?" Singkat dan sangat dingin. Bambam sampai takut menjawabnya. "Terakhir ku lihat dia pergi ke arah perpustakaan"

"Alihkan perhatian Xiumin _hyung_. Aku akan mencari Jungkook" Setelahnya mengatakan itu, kaki terlatih Taehyung berlari menyusuri koridor menuju perpustakaan. Masuk dengan cepat dan mendapati Jungkook sedang membaca santai.

 _Heol. Bisa-bisanya dia berlagak santai. Sementara, temanku ada di ujung kematian karena dia._

Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook. Membuat Jungkook terkesiap dan segera mengalihkan pandangan ke arah penariknya. "Aku tidak mau tau. Kau harus tanggung jawab"

Jungkook membelalakkan mata melihat kerumunan di gedung kelas 11 tersebut. Dan dia juga baru menyadari bahwa mau-mau saja dia digeret _sunbae_ yang tidak dikenalnya. Selain, karena jabatannya sebagai Kapten futsal.

Melihat siapa yang datang, kerumunan tersebut sontak membuka jalan.

Xiumin kaget melihat orang yang membuatnya patah hati ada di dalam kerumunan di bawahnya. Paling depan sendiri.

" _Sunbae_ mau apa di sana? Ayo turun"

"APA JIKA AKU TURUN, KAU AKAN MENERIMAKU? HNG?" Xiumin meraung mengingat penolakan gadis tersebut terhadapnya.

Jungkook tersentak, baru sadar apa masalahnya hingga dia disuruh tanggung jawab oleh Kapten futsal. Bambam menyikut Jungkook, begitu juga seluruh kerumunan yang memintanya menerima Xiumin agar Xiumin segera turun.

"Jungkook-ah tolong terima saja dulu Xiumin agar dia turun" Choi _ssaem_ membujuk Jungkook, agar masalah cepat selesai.

Jungkook mengambil nafas. Menatap tidak suka ke arah kerumunan yang menyetujui usul Choi _ssa_ _em_.

"Jika aku menerima _sunbae_ , _sunbae_ akan turun?Dan jika aku menolak, _sunbae_ akan tetap melompat?" Jungkook berseru ke arah Xiumin.

Xiumin dengan ragu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu..." Penonton belum sempat menghembuskan nafas, ketika Jungkook melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Lompat saja!" Suara Jungkook tegas tidak kentar sedikitpun, membuat Xiumin dan Taehyung melongo.

"Aku tidak menyukai lelaki seperti _sunbae_. Berlebihan dan tidak mau kalah. _Sunbae_ pikir apa yang _sunbae_ dapat dari lompat?" Kalimat Jungkook yang berani membuat semua orang tersadar.

Kim _ssaem_ kehilangan kata-kata, Xiumin maju satu langkah membuat penonton memekik.

"Bukan _sunbae_ saja yang punya masalah. Dan sekarang apa yang _sunbae_ lakukan? Mencoba lari dari kenyataan?" Mendengar nada bicara gadis itu, Taehyung segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk membekap mulutnya.

"YA! MEMANG AKU BERLEBIHAN. LAGIPULA TAU APA KAU TENTANG KEKALAHAN? KAU SELALU ADA DI PIHAK YANG MENANG!"

Jungkook mencoba lepas dari Taehyung, saat melihat Xiumin akan melompat tanpa pikir panjang Jungkook menggigit tangan Taehyung.

"AKU MEMANG TIDAK TAU, YANG AKU TAU JIKA _SUNBAE_ MELOMPAT _SUNBAE_ TIDAK AKAN BISA MELIHAT ORANG YANG MAU MENERIMA _SUNBAE_ DAN ORANG-ORANG YANG MENYAYANGI _SUNBAE_ DENGAN TULUS"

Xiumin terduduk di atas semen. Meratapi kebodohannya, yang untungnya belum sempat dilakukan. Membuat sebagian orang bernafas lega. Karena setidaknya kemungkinan untuk melompat menjadi lebih kecil.

"Jadi sekarang _sunbae_ mau turun kan?" Jungkook bersuara lagi. Kali ini lebih lembut.

Xiumin menganggukkan kepalanya. Mencoba berdiri tapi terhuyung oleh tali sepatu. Menyebabkannya jatuh ke matras, lalu terpelanting ke aspal dan berakhir terkulai di tiang penyangga gedung.

Penonton yang tadinya mulai bernafas lega kini kembali memekik. Taehyung berlari menghampiri tubuh Xiumin. Memberi _signal_ ke Yoongi agar segera mengambil mobil ke lobi. Lalu meneriaki murid laki-laki yang masih terbengong agar segera membantunya.

Membopong Xiumin ke mobil Yoongi yang ada di lobi. Bambam dan Namjoon ikut mengantar Xiumin ke rumah sakit. Sisa murid lain segera pergi dari lobi atas arah Taehyung sementara dia sendiri berlari untuk mengambil motornya di parkiran.

Saat sudah akan menghidupkan motornya, sebuah tangan mencekalnya. Itu Jeon Jungkook yang tanpa aba-aba sudah mengikutinya dari tadi.

"Aku mau ikut _sunbae_ " Taehyung melirik sinis ke arahnya. Tapi juga tidak menyuruhnya turun dan menjauh dari motor.

"Pengangan yang erat" Dalam sekejap mereka melaju meninggalkan sekolah.

Xiumin sudah berada dalam ruang perawatan setelah mendapatkan penanganan dari dokter. Orang tua Xiumin ada di ruangan dokter, guru-guru dan teman kelasnya berjejer duduk di kursi koridor rumah sakit.

Taehyung, Yoongi dan Namjoon juga ada di sana. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi ada yang janggal, Jeon Jungkook sama sekali tidak berani mendekat. Setidaknya ia tau _sunbae_ nya tidak apa-apa.

Jungkook melangkah berbalik, menjauh sebelum teman-teman Xiumin menyadari keberadaannya.

Tapi sayang, gerakannya tertangkap oleh mata Taehyung yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Sejak turun dari motor, Taehyung mengabaikannya, membiarkannya berjalan di belakang.

 _Terserah dia akan masuk atau membusuk di luar. Aku tidak peduli._

Taehyung memutuskan untuk mengikuti gadis itu, gadis yang masih bisa berjalan dengan angkuh. Tetap saja di mata Taehyung keangkuhan itu tidak akan berlangsung lama.

Begitu berbelok di koridor, kaki Jungkook serasa lemas dan tidak mampu menahan tubuhnya. Dalam sekali gerak Taehyung dengan cepat meraih tubuh gadis itu, sebelum menyentuh lantai yang dingin.

Diletakkannya dengan lembut tubuh gadis itu di kursi di sisi koridor, wajah Jungkook pucat. Nyawa gadis ini mungkin sedang tidak berada di tempatnya.

Jungkook merasa bersalah. Sedingin apapun dia, melihat orang lain mencoba bunuh diri karenanya membuat Jungkook goyah, dipenuhi rasa bersalah yang pekat, begitu jahat dan kejam.

Walaupun Jungkook tidak mengatakan apapun, Taehyung tau arti tatapan kosong itu. _Wah gadis ini ternyata masih punya hati._

"Kalau memang tidak bisa jalan, jangan dipaksakan" Tidak ada nada lembut dalam suara Taehyung, membuat Jungkook menelan bulat-bulat tangisannya. Agar tak seorangpun tau.

"Aku..." Kalimat Jungkook dipotong oleh Taehyung. "Kau merasa bersalah? Baguslah berarti hatimu masih berfungsi, aku ingin ini menjadi kali terakhir kau berulah" Suara Taehyung sama tajamnya dengan tatapan matanya. Menatap Jungkook seakan ingin mengirisnya menjadi lembaran tipis.

Jungkook tidak menjawab, jadi Taehyung memutuskan untuk menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala gadis itu, menyuruhnya pulang dengan hati-hati tanpa repot-repot menawarkan diri untuk mengantar. Sebelum bangkit, Taehyung mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jungkook.

Dengan bisikan lirih namun tajam, diucapkannya kata yang membuat Jungkook terhenyak dan tersadar.

"Sepertinya kita akan sering bertemu setelah ini"

 _To be continued_

.

.

.

.

.

 **HALLOOO~**

 **Ini sudah dilanjut ehe. gimana? gimana?** **pendek ya? iya tau ehe.**

 **Balasan review:**

ParkHara: uuuh sama-an~

JeonRa10: sudah lanjut nih, dibaca ne

dwi-yomi: kamu mau ebooknya? chat aja di line aku ada di bio kok, ntar aku kasih ebooknya.

CremeTaeBrulee: IYA IYA INI SUDAH LANJUT NIH. FYI, AKU MASIH SMA EHEHE

chocolate stick: aaaa makasiiih, sudah lanjut yaa

aya.anezaki: sudah ada kan? ehehe

kmkdotfairytale: mungkin karena aku nyesuaiin karakter asli sama fiksinya gitu kan, tenang sj exo cmn _cameo_ kok hehe. Ini modifikasii~ GOMAWO NEE Ini lanjutannya ehehe

blueewid951230: syudaaah

chyperssi: gemash? samaaaa

mutianafsulm: sudah lanjut, sudah dimodifikasi juga hehe, Jimin dan Yoongi? Ooh pastii. Gomawooo

sandyoung: syudaaah (2)

Vteo: suka kalo JK songong-songong menggemaskan hehe, aku penganut paham 'cinta reviewers' nih. Ini sudah lanjut

Nadhefuji: Iya boleh. Chim bikin gemas ya~

Ly379: syudaaah (3)

DoTaeKook: prince(ss) Jeon ehehe

aliceus: makasiihh ehehe /luvluv

vkooknokookv: aku lemah jugaa~ makasih udah demenn

emma: makasiih, emang dasar dia songong huh. Syudaaah (4)

Park RinHyun-Uchiha: masih menjadi misteri dong~

 _Mind to review?_


	3. Tiga

_bubbleglue's proudly present_

 _Taekook fic!_

 _terinspirasi dari ebook dengan judul yang sama karya_ Innayah Putri _; beberapa adegan dibuat sama dengan karakter berbeda._

 _rated: T_

 _genderswitch. typo(s)_

 _Cast? U'll find in the story hoho._

 _the character isn't mine their own by God, their family and their agency._

 _nb: balasan review ada di bawah nee_

 **HAPPY READING~**

.

.

.

 _Jungkook membuka matanya perlahan, namun semuanya tampak gelap. Petir menyambar membuat dia berjengit kaget. Tubuhnya menggigil ditusuk hujan._ _Ia tidak sedang berada di tempat tidur, ia duduk di jok belakang sebuah motor yang melaju dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata._ _Dari arah berlawanan, sepasang lampu menyorot. Begitu terang dan menyilaukan. Dan tak lama terdengar bunyi tabrakan antar besi, membunuhnya dalam sekali hentakan_.

Jungkook tersentak, membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Nafasnya memburu, jantungnya berdegup cepat.

 _Mimpi buruk itu lagi._

Jungkook mendesis, mencoba mengatur nafas. Setelah sedikit tenang, dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Rumahnya tampak kosong, Hoseok pasti belum pulang. Jungkook tidak merasa aneh. Walaupun tinggal berdua dengan kakaknya itu, dia lebih sering sendirian.

 _Oppa_ -nya itu manager band yang sedang naik daun, dan seingat Jungkook dalam sebulan ini dia sudah bertemu _oppa_ -nya dua kali.

Jungkook mendengus "Kapan dia akan lulus jika tidak pernah masuk kelas"

Jeon Hoseok. _Oppa_ Jungkook satu-satunya. Entah sudah berapa lama cuti kuliah demi mencapai mimpi bersama teman-temannya. Umurnya sudah 21 tapi belum ada bau-bau akan sarjana.

Jungkook melihat sekelilingnya, dan matanya menangkap sebuah foto. Dia berjalan mendekati foto tersebut. Lalu memandangnya sambil tersenyum getir.

Jungkook memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Menyalakan televisi dan meringkuk di bawah selimut.

Oke, Jungkook tidak berminat degan televisi dia hanya sedang membunuh keheningan, dan menghilangkan sesak.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi, tapi Jungkook masih bersembunyi di balik selimutnya. Jimin menggoyangkan tubuh Jungkook, menyuruhnya bangun.

Tapi percuma saja, sampai jam setengah 7, Jungkook belum juga bergerak dari posisinya.

Jimin menghela nafas, ia tau kejadian dengan Xiumin _sunbae_ kemarin pasti menjadi pukulan telak untuk Jungkook. Makanya Jimin sampai rela menjemputnya.

Yang Jimin lupa adalah membuat Jungkook pergi ke sekolah di saat seperti ini sama dengan terbang bersama paus. Mustahil.

 _Sudahlah lupakan saja semua omong kosong tentang sekolah._

Jimin menyerah, ikut berbaring di sebelah Jungkook. Lagipula percuma dia berangkat sekarang, pasti telat. Jadi sekalian saja membolos. Ha. Ha.

"Kookie-yaaa" Jimin memanggil Jungkook dengan suara lirih, memastikan bahwa sahabatnya sudah bangun dan hanya pura-pura tidur.

"Hng?" Jungkook hanya menyahut dengan sebuah gumaman.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan!" Kalimat Jimin mulai menarik perhatian Jungkook.

"Kemana?" Jimin tidak menjawab, tapi mata gadis itu menunjukkan kilat nakal.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, kehebohan terjadi ke kelas Jungkook. Irene yang duduk di samping pintu pun menjadi kesal karena terus ditanya keberadaan Jungkook. Awalnya dia menjawab baik-baik, tapi lama kelamaan dia jadi malas juga menanggapi.

"Apa Jeon Jungkook ada?" Orang ke 78 yang bertanya keberadaan Jungkook. Tanpa menoleh Irene menjawab. "Tidak tau, tidak ada kabar. Tidak masuk dari pagi."

Teman sebangkunya menyenggol lengan Irene, menyuruhnya melirik ke arah si penanya. Irene malas sungguh tapi melihat mata Joy -temannya- membulat besar dan bibirnya yang cengo, diapun menoleh.

 _ITU KIM TAEHYUNG FOR GOD'S SAKE. DIA TAMPAN SEKALI. ASDFGHJKLLL._

"Oh yasudah terimakasih" Taehyung tersenyum lalu pergi bersama Namjoon. Yoongi? Dia kembali ke arah Irene.

"Apa Jimin juga tidak masuk?" Irene tergugu. Min Yoongi sangat imuttt. "Ne sunbae, Jungkook dan Jimin tidak masuk bersamaan"

"Ah, begitu. Terimakasih" Yoongi tersenyum, meninggalkan Irene yang mulai dikerubungi oleh siswi-siswi di kelasnya.

"Apa saja yang kau bicarakan dengan _sunbae_?"

"Astaga suara Taehyung _sunbae_ sangat merdu"

"Baiklah, tidak Taehyung sunbae pun tidak apa. Masih ada Yoongi dan Namjoon _sunbae_ kan?"

"Sering-sering saja Jungkook bolos, berkaaah"

Para siswa menggeleng menyadari betapa gilanya siswi-siswi saat memuja seseorang.

Berbeda dengan kelas Jungkook suasana di ruang sekretariat futsal sedikit mencekam setelah Taehyung, Yoongi dan Namjoon datang.

Taehyung menatap teman-teman satu timnya. "Jadi siapa yang pernah menyinggung tentang kaki Xiumin _hyung_?"

Semuanya terdiam, tidak berani menatap ke arah Taehyung dan tidak berani menyahut. Taehyung bersuara lagi.

"Hanya pengecut yang meremehkan temannya sendiri. Dan yang ku tau, walaupun hanya sekretaris dan tidak pernah bermain di lapangan, hyung tetap teman satu tim kita."

Taehyung adalah teman yang asik di luar lapangan, musuh yang disegani di dalam lapangan. Tapi dia juga seorang _leader_ yang tegas, dan tidak mengenal toleransi untuk pelanggaran yang disengaja.

Taehyung melihat jam sejenak. "Baiklah, jika tidak ada yang mau mengaku sekarang. Batas waktunya sampai jam 12, mengaku atau tidak ada turnamen untuk bulan depan."

Punggung-punggung yang tadinya mengendur acuh, langsung tegap dengan mata terbelalak kaget. Ini tidak mungkin! mereka menyiapkan diri untuk turnamen itu lebih dari sebulan, latian dari pagi sampai malam. Dan akan dibatalkan hanya karena masalah ini? Tidak mungkin!

Baiklah, itu adalah turnamen yang sudah diimpi-impikan oleh Bighit _High School_. Taehyung beruntung karena dia sudah pernah merasakannya, nah yang lain?!

"Taehyung? Apa kau sungguh-sungguh? Coba pikirkan dulu" Yoongi membujuk Taehyung, tapi yang didapat hanya gelengan.

"Ya, Tidak" Dalam sekejap ruangan menjadi hening, tidak ada yang berani bicara. Sampai seseorang mengangkat tangan.

"Sebenarnya..." Mendengar suara Sungjae semua mata jadi tertuju padanya, termasuk Taehyung. "Kemarin aku dan Bambam membicarakan surat Xiumin _hyung_ untuk Jungkook dan ternyata _hyung_ mendengarnya"

Jungkook lagi, Jungkook lagi. Apa hebatnya dia sampai-sampai menyebabkan masalah dimana-mana?

Taehyung menghela nafas berat. "Lanjutkan"

" _Hyung_ bilang kalo _hyung_ akan membuktikan dia bisa diterima Jungkook dengan cara apapun. Walaupun _hyung_ cupu dan pincang. _Hyung_ bilang dia akan buktikan bahwa dia bukan orang yang pantas diremehkan" Volume suara Sungjae menurun di akhir kalimat, perasaan bersalah memang sudah menghantuinya sejak hari itu.

"Apa kau menyinggung kakinya?" Sungjae terkesiap "Aku tidak bermaksud sungguh! Aku tidak mengatainya pincang atau yang lainnya kok"

Taehyung menghela nafas -lagi- panjang "Baiklah, nanti sepulang sekolah kau pergilah ke rumah sakit untuk minta maaf"

Taehyung berdiri, menyudahi rapat dadakannya tanpa penutup.

"Tapi _hyung_ , turnamen kita jadikan?" Seseorang bertanya dan dengan santai Taehyung menjawab.

"Tergantung apa _hyung_ , memafkan dia atau tidak" Ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke arah Sungjae, dan melanjutkan berjalan ke luar.

"Tae, kau tidak akan membatalkan turnamen kan? Lihatlah wajah melas mereka" Yoongi menepuk keras kepala Namjoon.

"Dasar tidak tau suasana." bisik Yoongi di telinga Namjoon, memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang lain yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Namjoon meringis menyadari kebodohannya.

Taehyung adalah tipe yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat keputusannya. Kalau ada yang berani menentang keputusannya, dia bisa berang. Jadi sebaiknya, jangan ada yang membahas turnamen sebelum Taehyung sendiri yang mengubah keputusannya.

"Gadis itu membuat masalah dimana-mana" Taehyung bergumam, membuat kedua temannya menoleh sambil mengangkat alis.

 _Gadis itu? Maksudnya Jungkook?_

"Baiklah, nanti kita urus dia dengan baik. Sekarang, panggil yang lain. Kita latihan!" Taehyung berlari kecil ke arah lapangan.

Sedangkan Yoongi dan Namjoon hanya bisa saling pandang kebingungan.

 _Ur_ _us dengan baik? apanya?_

"Yoon aku punya firasat buruk."

"Ya, aku juga"

.

.

.

"YES!" Jungkook berteriak girang melihat tikent-tiket yang keluar dari mesin ding dong. Sudah hampir 4 jam ia dan Jimin mengelilingi _mall_ dan satu jam berikutnya dia habiskan untuk mencoba semua permainan di area bermain ini.

Mulai dari mesin pengambil boneka, basket, mobil, sepeda bahkan tembak-tembakan pun sudah Jungkook mainkan. Jimin sendiri dari tadi hanya menggelengkan kepala melihatnya.

Sepertinya Jungkook beriat untuk menguras tabungannya, terlebih saat mata Jimin beralih ke tas-tas belanjaan di sebelahnya.

Astaga sungguh! Hampir semua yang dibeli Jungkook itu tidak penting. Mulai dari baju, tas, sepatu hingga kinder joy! Untuk apa gadis sebesar Jungkook membeli kinder joy?

"Jimin aku mau nge _pump_ "

"Jungkook-ah, kau sudah bermain 3 ronde tadi. Apa tidak capek?" Perkataan Jimin masuk ke telinga kanan keluar dari telinga kiri, karena Jungkook sudah berdiri di atas papan _pump._

Papan di sebelah gadis itu kosong, tapi Jimin samasekali tidak berminat untung mengisinya. Jungkook tidak peduli, dia belum lelah. Padahal dari semalam dia belum tidur.

Bayang-bayang _sunbae_ yang melompat, bergantung di kepalanya. Jungkook butuh pelarian. Karena tidak mungkin mengajak Jimin ke Namsan atau bermain _flying fox_ , jadi mesin-mesin inilah yang harus rela menjadi targetnya.

Satu ronde sudah selesai, Jungkook mulai memasukkan koinnya lagi. Bersamaan dengan sehuah tangan yang memasukkan koin di lubang yan lain.

"Kalau kau menang, kau boleh meminta 3 hal dan akan ku kabulkan. Kalau kau kalah kau yang mengabulkan 3 permintaanku." Suara tajam namun ringan itu membuat Jungkook menoleh. Dan ketika melihat siapa yang ada disampingnya mata Jungkook melebar bulat-bulat.

"Apa kau tidak mau memilih lagu? Ah~ baiklah aku saja yang pilih" Jungkook masih tidak mempercayainya bahkan saat si pembuat suara sudah menginjak-injak papan _pum_ _p_ nya.

Orang itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Permainannya sudah akan dimulai. Apa kau hanya akan diam sambil melihatku?"

Jungkook tidak sempat berkata-kata lagi, karena layar sudah menunjukkan angka untuk menghitung mundur. _Apa peduliku jika dia ada di sini?_

.

.

.

Taehyung tersenyum puas melihat skor miliknya di layar, disampingnya ada Jungkook yang menatap sebal.

Tadi setelah membeli sepatu futsal di sebuah toko. Matanya tidak sengaja melihat punggung dua gadis ini, Jungkook dan Jimin.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Taehyung ikut masuk ke area bermain ini juga. Dalam pikirannya, sudah siap sebuah rencana untuk membuat Jungkook melepas jubah kesombongannya.

Sebenarnya niat itu sudah ada sejak melihat penolakan Jungkook di lapangan beberapa minggu lalu. Tapi baru ada dorongan setelag insiden bunuh diri Xiumin _hyung._ Tidak ditemukannya Jungkook di sekolah, membuat Taehyung memutuskan untuk menunda hukumannya.

Namun ternyata nasib baik sedang menimpanya, dan nasib buruk menghujani gadis itu.

"Ternyata kau suka kabur ke sini hm? Baiklah akan kuingat-ingat." Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya, membuat Jungkook menatapnya semakin dingin.

" _Sunbae_ mengikutiku ke sini?"

"Kau bercanda? Untuk apa aku menjadi _stalker_ mu? Dasar bodoh"

"Jadi untuk apa _sunbae_ ke sini dan ikut main bersamaku?"

"Ikut main bersamamu? Heh, kau punya selera humor yang buruk rupanya" Taehyung berdecak, menggelengkan kepalanya dan sebuah _smirk_ tersetak di bibirnya.

Jungkook kesal dan memutuskan pergi meninggalkan _sunbae_ tidak jelas ini. Tapi, saat baru turun dari papan tangannya dicekal.

Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya agar setara dengan Jungkook. Senyumnya mengembang, kepalanya didekatkan ke kepala Jungkook. Gadis itu masih menatapnya nyalan dan tidak mundur sesentipun.

"Hanya ingin memberi taumu untuk hati-hati, mulai sekarang" Dingin, tajam namun lirih, hingga Jungkook dapat memastikan hanya dia dan Taehyung yang bisa mendengarkan.

Taehyung merasakan tubuh Jungkook menegang, dilepaskannya cekalan tangannya. Taehyung menegakkan tubuhnya, menjauhkan kepalanya dari Jungkook yang masih menatapnya tajam.

"Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah sayang" Taehyung menepuk-nepuk kepala Jungkook lalu berjalan menjauhinya.

"Terimakasih Jimin" Taehyung mengambil kantung plastik dan tas yang dititipkannya pada Jimin. Jimin yang masih _shock_ dengan kedatangan Taehyung hanya bisa mengangguk.

Dia juga sama tidak percayanya dengan Jungkook saat Taehyung berjalan ke arahnya lalu menitipkan 2 benda tadi padanya. Saat Taehyung melompat-lombat di atas mesin barulah dia percaya itu Taehyung.

Dan baru saat Taehyung pergi, Jimin tersadar.

"Kookie-ya, _sunbae_ memanggilmu dengan 'sayang' apa kau jadian dengannya" Jimin heboh bertanya kepada Jungkook yang mendelik ke arahnya.

"Enak saja kau bilang aku jadian dengannya, tidak sekalian kau bilang aku jadian dengan Xiumin _sunbae_?"

"Menurutku Taehyung _sunbae_ lebih menarik" Ucap Jimin ngawur.

"Sudahlah Jim, ayo kita cari tempat mandi bola"

"Heh, kau sudah besar tidak boleh masuk ke tempat mandi bola" Lagi-lagi masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri.

"Yak! Jeon Jungkook!"

 _To be continued_

.

.

.

 **Hai! gimana? masih kurang panjang?**

 **Maafkeun telat apdet heuheu. Ada yang nungguin?**

 **Btw, di chapter 1 kan aku ngasih nama** Minseok **ya, trus di chapter 2** Xiumin **. Itu emang salahnya aku sih, gak sengaja jadi di chapter 3 ini aku mutusin namanya aku ganti** Xiumin **aja ehe.**

Balasan review

DoTaeKook: ehe iyaya dasar bangsat emang

mutianafsulm: maklum Tae kan alien, emmm gimana ya? ehe liat saja oke? Adegan yang itu? ntar aku coba deh. Aku juga sebel bgttt! NEE GOMAWO

vkooknokookv: emang JK dabest lha ehe. Ne gomawo

chyperssi: aku gak ikhlas xD aku seneng liat kamu review. ehe emang Tae gapunya sabar.

kmkdotfairytale: I'M HAPPY TO SEE U REVIEW -again- sengaja deng, yang ini udag panjang blm? semangat nugasnya!!

nadhefuji: sudah terjawab?

CremeTaeBrulee: manusiakan emang gitu, lihat dan dengar yang dia mau doang. Tae jahad skl TT

Cheese Tart: samaaaaa

Ly379: misterius ehe, iya ini lanjut

mutianisa25: jangan-jangan...

Park RinHyun-Uchiha: Ehe gomawoo

aya.anezaki: tertarik sama songongnya ehe. Yoonmin?! emmm

chocolate stick: Ini kurang panjang? sudah terjawab? udah banyak?

 **Yang pengen e-booknya bisa PM aku atau langsung chat line aku: ayampedas_**

 _Mind to review?_


	4. Empat

_bubbleglue's proudly presen_ _t_

 _Taekook fic!_

 _terinspirasi dari ebook dengan judul yang sama karya_ Innayah Putri; _beberapa adegan dibuat sama dengan karakter berbeda._

 _rated: T_

 _genderswitch. typo(s)_

 _Cast? U'll find in the story hoho._

 _the character isn't mine they are owned by God, their family and their agency._

 **HAPPY READING~**

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menyelipkan ponselnya di telinga, kedua tangannya sedang sibuk. Yang kanan memasukkan roti ke dalam mulut dan yang kiri mengunci pintu.

"Iya _oppa_ , aku baik-baik saja. _Oppa_ kapan pulang? Oke deh, jangan lupa jaga kesehatan. Safe flight ya. Bye" Jungkook mematikan ponselnya.

"Dasar Jimin tukang ngadu!" Bibir Jungkook mencebik mengingat percakapannya dengan Hoseok. Hoseok tau tentang insiden Xiumin bunuh diri dan Jungkook yang bolos kemarin. Jadi sebagai kakak, Hoseok baru saja melakukan tugasnya untuk memonitor keadaan Jungkook.

Jungkook baru akan memasukkan ponselnya ke tas, tapi gerakannya terhenti saat matanya menangkap seorang lelaki menyender di motor hitam besar.

"Taehyung _sunbae_?" Taehyung tersenyum lebar mendengar suara Jungkook. Kemarin dia sebenarnya tidak pulang, tapi mengikuti Jungkook sampai rumah.

Rumah Jungkook berlantai 2, tanpa pagar. Tentu hal ini memudahkan rencana Taehyung. Dan di sinilah dia menyendar pada CBRnya, dengan senyum kemenangan di bibirnya.

" _Sunbae_ ngapain di sini?!" Jungkook buru-buru sadar dari keterkejutannya. Jika bertemu di Mall kemarin adalah kebetulan, maka tidak ada kebetulan yang bisa membuat pria ini ada di depan rumahnya. Pagi-pagi. Saat dia akan berangkat sekolah!

Dengan cepat Taehyung merampas ponsel Jungkook. "Ya! apa yang _sunbae_ lakukan dengan ponselku!" Jungkook berteriak sambil mencoba mengambil ponselnya. Namun gerakan Taehyung gesit, jarinya dengan cepat menekan-nekan layar ponsel Jungkook. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi dari saku kemeja Taehyung.

"Jangan menelfon kecuali kau rindu" Taehyung melemparkan ponsel Jungkook. Jungkook melotot sejadi-jadinya saat melihat nama Taehyung di kontak ponselnya.

 _Taehyung sayang_

 _Cih menjijikkan._

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. Ada yang lebih penting dari pada nomor ini. Keberadaan pria ini di rumahnya.

" _Sunbae_ ngapain di sini?"

"Jemput pacar" Kata Taehyung santai sambil meletakkan helm dan jaket di tangan Jungkook.

"Maksud _sunbae_?"

"Perintah pertama, jadilah pacarku!"

"Hah?" Jungkook sukses melongo mendengarnya.

"Apa kau lupa tentang taruhan kemarin? Aku pemenangnya, ingat?"

"Aku tidak ingat pernah setuju tentang taruhan dengan _sunbae_ " Suara Jungkook mulai dingin. Pagi-pagi sudah ada yang mau perang rupanya.

"Siapa bilang aku membutuhkan persetujuanmu?"

"Siapa _sunbae_ sampai bisa memberiku perintah?"

"Siapa kau berani menolak perintahku?" Jungkook berdesis, _sunbae_ ini benar-benar mengibarkan bendera perang rupanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku menolak _sunbae_ , aku tidak mau jadi pacar _sunbae_ " Jungkook mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi, menunjukkan kepada siapa pria ini berhadapan.

"Hei hei, aku kan tidak sedang menyatakan cinta. Percaya diri sekali sih" Taehyung terkekeh geli, Jungkook menggeram kesal.

 _Orang ini sakit jiwa!_

"Lalu, yang tadi itu apa?"

"Tadi itu perintah. Memang kau tidak dengar?" Taehyung mengangkat alisnya, senyum tercetak di bibirnya. Setidaknya untuk pertarungan pagi ini, dia hampir bisa dipastikan sebagai pemenang.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni _sunbae_ " Dilewatinya motor Taehyung yang menghalangi mobilnya, lalu dikembalikannya helm dan jaket yang ada ditangannya. "Kalau _sunbae_ tidak mau menyingkir, akan aku tabrak"

"Tabrak saja kalau begitu" Taehyung berucap kalem, tau bahwa Jungkook tidak berniat membuat kasus dengan rumah sakit lagi.

"Apa mau _sunbae_ sebenarnya?!" Jungkook geregetan dan hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"Kau jadian denganku"

"Tapi aku tidak mau jadian dengan _sunbae_ "

"Simbiosis mutualisme" Kalimat Taehyung membuat gerakan Jungkook berhenti. "Aku juga tidak suka denganmu, tenang saja. Kita hanya jadian di sekolah. _We just play a game._ Bukannya kau terbiasa bermain drama? Apa susahnya ikut akting dalam drama buatanku?"

 _Drama apa lagi ini? Apa hidupnya kurang drama?_

"Aku tidak tertarik"

"Jika kau jadian denganku, tidak akan ada pria lain yang mendekatimu. Tidak akan ada yang bunuh diri, sehingga kau tidak perlu menjadi pusat perhatian"

"Tetap tidak tertarik"

"Kenapa? Takut jatuh cinta padaku?" Taehyung tersenyum miring, tangannya dimasukkan ke saku celana. Lalu dia berjalan melewati motor agar bisa berhadap-hadapan dengan Jungkook.

"Justru yang kutakutkan malah _sunbae_ yang jatuh cinta padaku" Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya, membalas tatapan Taehyung tepat di mata.

"Kalau begitu ini bukan masalah kan?" Taehyung menaikkan alisnya lagi, membuat Jungkook memdengus.

Oke, kalau begitu. Akan dia lakukan _game_ ini, dan akan dipastikannya bahwa kelak dia akan keluar sebagai pemenang.

Melihat mata Jungkook yang berkilat, Taehyung tau bahwa ia sudah memenangkan permainan pertama. Jungkook jatuh dalam perangkapnya.

Taehyung mengeluarkan tangan kanannya dari saku. "Deal?" Ditawarkannya sebuah jabat tangan tanda dimulainya permainan ini.

"Deal" Jungkook melipat tangannya di dada, menolak jabat tangan dengan Taehyung. Taehyung terkekeh.

Dalam sekali gerakan ditariknya perempuan itu ke dalam pelukannya, membuatnya memberontak. "Lain kali, saat aku menawarkan jabat tangan terima saja. Karena buatku tanda kesepakatan itu jika bukan pelukan ya ciuman. Satu lagi, lebih baik kau sekarang mulau bersikap kooperatif, respon semua perlakuanku padamu karena seperti kesepakatan ini. Sekali ditolak, aku akan berbuat lebih." Taehyung membisikkannya di telinga Jungkook, kalimat ancama tersebut membuat Jungkook geram.

 _Benar-benar sialan!_

"Nah sebagai pengumuman, hari ini kau berangkat bersamaku" Jungkook tidak menjawab, dia akan bersikap kooperatif setidaknya sampai di sekolah nanti. Karena Jungkook menolak helm dan jaketnya, akhirnya Taehyung yang memakaikan.

Menerima perlakuan Taehyung, mata Jungkook berkilat tajam.

"Kan aku sudah bilang, kau harus bersikap kooperatif" Jungkook tidak mengangguk, namun Taehyung mengartikan itu sebagai persetujuan.

Selama perjalanan menuju sekolah, Jungkook merapatkam rahangnya kuat kuat. Orang ini benar benar keterlaluan. Akan ditunjukkan Jungkook, apa itu arti bersikap kooperatif.

Taehyung sendiri sudah waspada, dia sangat paham bahwa saat ini perempuan yang diboncengnya sedang menyusun seribu satu rencana. Dia tidak begitu peduli dengan apa yang akan dilakukan perempuan itu nanti, yang penting Jungkook sudah memakan umpannya.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Jungkook langsung turun dari motor Taehyung. Disekililing mereka sudah banyak orang yang menatap ingin tahu ke arah keduanya. Tatapan itu sudah diperoleh keduanya sejak memasuki gerbang sekolah.

Bagus ini malah semakin bagus untuk Jungkook.

Tepat setelah Taehyung melepaskan helmnya, sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipinya. Meninggalkan jejak merah berbentuk tangan.

 _Kurang ajar juga perempuan ini._ Ia memang tidak peduli apa yang akan dilakukan Jungkook padanya, tapi Taehyung tidak menyangka ia akan ditampar di tempat seperti ini, di depan ratusan pasang mata di sekeliling mereka yang sialnya hampir semuanya mengenal mereka.

Tadi, ia bahkan bisa mendengar jerit tertahan dari mulut-mulut manusia di sekitarnya. Yakin tamparan tadi memberikan _shock therapy_ untuk Taehyung. Jungkook berjinjit agar dapat mencapai telinga pria itu. Dibisikkannya kalimat selirih angin.

"Itu untuk pelukan tadi dan semua perlakuanmu sesudah dan sebelumnya" Setelah memastikan kalimat barusan didengar Taehyung dengan baik, Jungkook menurunkan tubuhnya.

Bisikan itu memang tidak perlu didengar yang lain. Cukup Taehyung dan dirinya.

Orang-orang di sekeliling mereka hanya perlu menyaksikan tamparan tadi dan sikap kooperatif Jungkook setelah ini.

Jungkook tersenyum manis, lalu menyerahkan jaket dan helmnya. "Aku ke kelas dulu ya sayang" Jungkook sengaja melembutkan suaranya, tapi membesarkan volumenya.

Tujuannya jelas, menunjukkan pada semua orang bahwa mereka memiliki hubungan, serta menunjukkan pada Taehyung bahwa dia menerima tantangan pria sinting itu.

Tujuan itu telah dicapainya, gadis-gadis yang melihat mereka terpekik mendengar kata sayang yang keluar dari bibir Jungkook. Taehyung tersenyum, bukan senyum bahagia tapi senyum geram. Matanya menatap nyalang ke arah Jungkook, membuat Jungkook yakin bahwa dia sudah naik satu level di atas Taehyung.

Jadi Jungkook hanya berlalu sambil memberikan senyum termanisnya pada Taehyung yang masih duduk di atas motor.

Sepeninggal Jungkook, Taehyung terkekeh geli. Dia memang tidak salah pilih lawan. Dalam hati dibulatkannya tekat untuk membuat Jungkook bertekuk lututu padanya, tidak lama lagi.

Dan itu pasti!

.

.

.

Jungkook memejamkan mata lalu mendengus kesal. Harusnya ia tau, menerima tawaran Taehyung berarti dia harus menanggung banyak resiko.

Brengseknya, pria itu sudah mencuri _start_. Tidak cukup tatapan tajam dari para Taehyung _stan_ , Jungkook juga harus menahan diri untuk tidak mengacak-acak mading di depannya ini.

 **MENOLAK KAPTEN BASKET, TERNYATA JEON JUNGKOOK TAKLUK PADA KAPTEN FUTSAL!!**

Dia tidak perlu bertanya siapa yang membuat _headline_ norak beserta fotonya dan Taehyung tadi pagi.

Kim Namjoon. Yang memiliki keisengan level dunia akhirat.

"Jungkook-ah, ternyata benar ya kau jadian dengan Taehyung _sunbae_?" Jimin bertanya sambil berbisik. Jungkook tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jimin, mungkin sahabatnya itu tidak mengenalnya seratus persen atau mungkin sahabatnya itu mengalami kerusakan pada saraf tepi.

 _To be continued_

.

.

.

.

 **HAI HAI HAI**

 **Aku lagi potek, bcs tidak bisa liat *sensor*** **T** **api yaudahlah ya, mungkin blm jodoh ehe. Ini penghibur buat kalian semua**

 **Semoga kalian suka deh. Maaf gabisa bales review karena dalam keadaan berduka:v**

 _Mind to review? fav? and follow?_


	5. Lima

_bubbleglue's proudly present_

 _Taekook fic!_

 _terinspirasi dari ebook dengan judul yang sama karya_ Innayah Putri; _beberapa adegan dibuat sama dengan karakter berbeda._

 _rated: T_

 _genderswitch. typo(s)_

 _Cast? U'll find in the story hoho._

 _the character isn't mine they are owned by God, their family and their agency._

 **HAPPY READING~**

.

.

.

.

"AKHHH! Bisa gila aku kalau harus merevisi ulang proposal ini lagi!" Sungjae berteriak. Taehyung dan anggota futsal yang lain paham kenapa Sungjae sangat ingin membanting laptop di depannya.

Ia dan Bambam sudah dimaafkan, tapi Xiumin mengalami patah tulang dibeberapa bagian tubuh dan harus mendapat perawatan paling tidak satu bulan lamanya.

Jadi sebagai bentuk pertanggungjawaban, Sungjae bertugas untuk mengurus proposal dan Bambam yang mengurus uang kas dan absen. Entah bagaimana cara mereka membagi tugas, yang pasti tidak ada satupun yang benar.

Akibat Bambam yang menagih banyak anak yang menunggak pembayaran kas. Belum lagi laporan yang selalu tidak tepat berkat matematika anak itu yang dibawah rata-rata. Sungjae juga tidak jauh beda, malah lebih parah. Jangankan proposal dan laporan, surat dispen saja harus direvisi berulang kali.

" _Ssaem_ saya menyerah!" Sungjae berteriak saat melihat Kim _ssaem_ -pelatih mereka- memasuki ruangan. " _Ssaem_ kita benar-benar butuh sekretaris dan bendahara pengganti yang baru dan pro"

"Bagaimana Taehyung?" Kim _sssaem_ bertanya.

"Baiklah saya setuju daripada dispen tidak turun-turun karena pekerjaan mereka tidak ada yang benar" jawab Taehyung.

"Tapi memangnya ada orang yang mau, atau kalian sudah punya kandidatnya? Kalian lupa hanya Xiumin yang mau menjalankan tugas _double_ begitu" Kim _ssaem_ meneliti laporan keuangan, astaga benar benar kacau. Belum lagi setiap sudut ruang ada gumpalan kertas. Sekretariat futsal benar benar kacau tanpa Xiumin.

"Kalian ada kandidat tidak?" Semua diam. Dan tiba-tiba sebuah pikiran melintas di kepala Taehyung. _Well_ , dia tersenyum seperti habis menang lotre. "Saya tau pak!"

Seluruh kepala menoleh ke arahnya. Mata Taehyung berbinar-binar sempurna. "Yang harusnya lebih bertanggung jawab pada Xiumin _hyung_ daripada Bambam dan Sungjae" Semua orang terdiam, memutar otak. Mencari siapa nama yang lebih bertanggung jawab atas ini.

Punggung Yoongi dan Namjoon seketika menegak. Lewat tatapan mata mereka saling bertanya, tapi oh sungguh hanya ada satu nama yang mungkin benar.

"Tae, jangan bilang..." Namjoon bertanya duluan, mewakili rasa penasaran Yoongi. Tapi mata Taehyung yang berkilat-kilat menjawab semuanya.

"Iya, Jeon Jungkook!" Untuk beberapa saat semua mata melotot, tapi setelahnya mereka bersiul heboh. "Akhirnya ada perempuan juga, akhirnya sekretariatan ini tidak bau homo lagi" Mata yang lain berbinar.

"Hey kalian ini, itu kan pacar kapten!" Namjoon mengingatkan, teman-temannya nyengir kuda.

"Ini kan kapten Taehyung, mungkin masih bisa ditikung hehe"

"Sebelum ada undangan pernikahan masih bisa ditikung"

"Tikung-tikung berhadiah"

Taehyung tidak peduli dengan teman-temannya, otaknya sedang bergelut menyusun pesta kemenangan. Setelah beberapa hari lalu dipermalukan dengan tamparan, Taehyung dan Jungkook memang belum bertemu lagi. Tapi, dapat Taehyung pastikan setelah Jungkook bergabung di timnya, hidup Jungkook pasti seperti di neraka. Taehyung akan pastikan sendiri.

"Kalau itu saya tidak janji, Choi _ssaem_ saja tidak didengar apalagi saya" Maaf, euforia tadi membuat mereka lupa hal yang paling penting, mau atau tidaknya Jungkook.

"Ah kalau itu, urusan saya _ssaem_. _Ssaem_ tidak perlu khawatir" kata Taehyung yang langsung dijawab anggukan.

"Saya permisi dulu _ssaem_ , mau interview calon" Taehyung bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Tapi sebelum sampai di pintu dia berbalik.

"Jungkook punyaKU hak paten! Tapi tenang saja, aku akan datang dengan dua orang perempuan. Satu lainnya terserah kalian mau diambil atau tidak, yang penting bukan Jungkook oke?" Dan Taehyung pun keluar dari ruangan.

Yoongi yang paham langsung mendengus. "Kalian bosan hidup? Silahkan turuti Taehyung" lalu setelahnya Yoongi ikut keluar.

Yang lain melongo. Hah apa maksudnya yang tadi itu? Bahkan Namjoon ikut melongo.

.

.

.

.

Terhitung empat hari, Taehyung dan Jungkook mengumumkan status mereke ke warga Bighit. Tapi hanya hari pertama yang heboh, setelahnya biasa saja. Bahkan mereka tidak lagi berangkat bersama.

Banyak yang menyimpulkan bahwa Taehyung dan Jungkook putus karena Taehyung marah ditampar di depan umum. Banyak juga yang menyimpulkan bahwa mereka berdua dijodohkan sehingga mereka ber- _acting_ di depan orang tua keduanya.

 _Well_ , yang terakhir membuat Jungkook menggelengkan kepala.

 _Dijodohkan apanya? Mama dan Papa pasti membawaku ke rumah sakit tempat Papa bekerja saat tau aku pacaran dengan orang sinting._

Oh iya, soal Taehyung. Dia belum kelihatan sejak Jungkook menamparnya waktu itu. Bukannya Jungkook kangen ya, tidak sama sekali. Tapi hilangnya Taehyung membuat Jungkook bertanya tanya.

Apakah _game_ mereka masih berlaku?

Selain itu, tidak ada yang tau tentang bagaimana aslinya mereka. Bahkan Jimin. Makanya Jungkook hanya akan tersenyum sambil melotot saat ada yang menanyakan hubungannya dan Taehyung.

Jungkook baru saja keluar kelas, tapi di depan kelas sudah ada yang menghadangnya. "Ku antar pulang, ayo!"

 _Baru saja dipikirkan, setannya sudah muncul saja. Orang bodoh memang panjang umur._

"Tidak bisa, aku bawa mobil" kata Jungkook kalem, malas menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Mana kuncinya?"

"Mau apa?" Jungkook sama sekali tidak berniat menyerahkan kunci yang ada di tangannya. Tapi, maafkan Taehyung dan sifat lancangnya. Karena dia berinisiatif untuk mengambil -merampas- kunci mobil Jungkook. Dan langsung dilemparkan ke Yoongi.

"Tinggalkan saja mobil _hyung_. Bawa mobil Jungkook, sekalian antar Jimin pulang" Taehyung menunjuk Jimin yang menatap Jungkook kebingungan. Akhirnya Jimin hanya bisa pasrah.

"Hn" Yoongi menjawab singkat dan menarik tangan Jimin.

Jungkook sudah tidak bisa menahan Jimin, karena Yoongi menarik tangan temannya itu dan mereka dengan cepat menghilang di ujung koridor. Jungkook berpaling menatap Taehyung.

"Kauu..."

"Licik? Ya terimakasih, aku tau" Taehyung nyengir menunjukkan gigi rapihnya.

"Yuk, sayang!" kata Taehyung santai. Digandengnya Jungkook yang masih menatap sinis. Melihat tingkah Jungkook, Taehyung membisikkan sebuah kalimat di telinganya lamat lamat.

"Tentang gamparan kemarin, ku maafkan. Jangan coba-coba lagi, nanti ku cium di depan umum lho" kalimat yang lembut namun sarat akan ancaman. Akhirnya Jungkook menghela nafas panjang.

 _Yasudahlah ya, malas bertengkar dengan orang sinting._

Taehyung tersenyum menyadari bahwa dia sudah menang. Sekali lagi.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook mengernyitkan keningnya saat mereka berhenti di pinggir jalan.

"Turun dulu deh" kata Taehyung lembut.

"Ada apa?"

"Turun dulu Kook. Aku tau kau betah duduk diboncenganku, tapi ayolah turun sebentar" Jungkook mendengus lalu turun dari motor.

"Dari sini ke rumahmu naik apa? Ada bus atau taksi?"

"Bus. Kenapa?" Taehyung mengangguk paham.

"Bus datang jam berapa?"

"Bus terakhir sudah lewat kurasa. Lagipula kenapa _sunbae_ terus bertanya hal yang tidak penting?"

"Taehyung ata _oppa_ , bukan _sunbae._ "

"Ya, ya terserah. Sekarang, kenapa kita berhenti?" Jungkook mulai geram.

"Mulai besok, kau jadi bendahara dan sekretaris futsal oke?" Jungkook melongo.

"Tidak mau" _Orang ini benar benar sinting. Seenaknya saja dia menyuruh_ _ku seperti itu._

"Yasudah kalau tidak mau, jalan kaki ya sampai rumah" Jungkook melotot.

"Hah?" Taehyung memakai helm lalu memutar kunci, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Jungkook.

"Hati-hati Jungkook" Taehyung melambaikan tangan ke arah Jungkook, sebelum hilang melesat dikeramaian dengan motornya. Butuh beberapa detik bagi Jungkook untuk sadar bahwa Taehyung baru saja meninggalkannya.

 _SINTING! KIM TAEHYUNG SINTING! MENYEBALKAN! MATI SAJA SANA!_

Jungkook menggerutu dalam hati. Wajahnya merah karena marah, dia menengok mencari taksi. Tidak ada satupun yang lewat dan jarak rumahnya masih jauh, mungkin sekitar 1 kilometer?

Jungkook berjalan sebentar, tapi tiba tiba berhenti. Dilepaskannya jaket dan helm Taehyung, lalu dibuangnya 2 benda tersebut ke tempat sampah.

 _Kim Taehyung harus mati di tanganku!_

.

.

.

.

"APA?! KAU JADI SEKRETARIS FUTSAL?" Jungkook berteriak di depan ponselnya. Setelah Jimin berkata dia menjadi sekretaris futsal karena Jungkook menolak.

 _Brengsek Kim Taehyung! Kenapa bawa-bawa Jimin?_

"Iya, karena kau tidak mau minta maaf pada Xiumin _sunb_ _ae_ , anggap saja ini tanggung jawabmu sebagai sahabatmu" suara Jimin mantab, dia tidak ragu pada keputusannya kali ini.

Tadi tidak lama setelah Jimin pulang, Taehyung datang. Membawa coklat kesukaan Jimin sebagai sogokan agar mau menjadi sekretaris futsal. Padahal, tanpa disogok pun Jimin pasti mau. Karena dia merasa bersalah atas kelakuan Jungkook.

"Kan itu kesalahanku, kenapa kau yang bertanggung jawab?" Jungkook berdecak kesal.

"Karena aku sahabatmu dan aku bisa. Sudahlah aku capek dan aku akan tetap jadi sekretaris futsal. _See ya_ Jungkook" Jimin mematikan telfon.

Jungkook duduk di atas kasurnya, kesal karena Taehyung tau kartu as-nya. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang dapat dilakukannya untuk Jimin. Sahabarmya itu menyerahkan diri dengan suka rela ke sarang penyamun.

Akhirnya Jungkook hanya bisa menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bantal. Mau tidak mau dia harus mau. Demi Jimin!

 _To be continued_

 **YOSH WELCOME BACK TO MY** **FIC**

 **Ini super telat sih kayaknya, dan super typo juga. Maaf lama upload, signalnya naik turun. Ditungguin gaada, gak ditungguin ada. Bodoh emang.** _But ya, hope you enjoy it!_ _Mind to review?_


	6. Enam

_bubbleglue's proudly present_

 _Taekook fic!_

 _terinspirasi dari ebook dengan judul yang sama karya_ Innayah Putri; _beberapa adegan dibuat sama dengan karakter berbeda._

 _rated T_

 _genderswitch. typo(s)_

 _Cast? U'll find in the story hoho._

 _the character isn't mine they are owned by God, their family and their agency._

 **HAPPY READING~**

.

.

.

.

Jungkook sedang mengunci pintu rumah saat matanya menangkap sebuah motor hitam terparkir manis di depan rumahnya. Ia tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk tau siapa yang duduk di atas motor itu.

"Sudah siap tuan putri?" senyum Taehyung mengembang, saat melihat Jungkook yang menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh.

" _Sunbae_ ngapain di sini?!" ujar Jungkook dingin.

"Jemput" jawab Taehyung kalem. Dia sudah menang, jadi Taehyung tidak mau maruk. Dia akan membiarkan perempuan ini melakukan perlawanan.

"Jemput siapa?"

"Pacar sekaligus bendahara tim" Jungkook ingin mencabik wajah dan merobek mulut Taehyung saat melihat senyuman di sana.

"Siapa yang mau jadi bendahara tim _sunbae_?"

"Cuman mau jadi pacar ya?" senyum Taehyung semakin lebar. Jika ini _anime_ maka Jungkook sudah mengeluarkan api di sekeliling tubuhnya.

"Kenapa _sunbae_ bawa bawa Jimin?"

"Eh? Mana? Aku membawa Jimin? Tidak ada tuh" ujar Taehyung berpura pura mencari Jimin. Bahkan dia membuka jok motor seakan akan ada kemungkinan bahwa Jimin ada di sana.

"Terserah, aku mau berangkat"

"Naik apa tuan putri?"

"Arghh Min Yoongi sialan!" Jungkook mengutuk teman Taehyung yang satu itu, karena belum mengembalikan mobilnya.

"Kau!" Jungkook mendesis geram, tapi Taehyung hanya tersenyum. Dihampirinya Jungkook.

"Aku tidak terbiasa memohon, lebih suka memaksa. Jadi jangan sampai aku memaksamu terus ya, nanti istirahat pertama ke sekret sama Jimin. Oke?" Jungkook masih menatapnya tajam, tidak menjawab.

"Kau tau kan, Jimin tidak akan aman jadi satu-satunya gadis di tim futsal?" suara Taehyung lembut. Sangat. Lembut.

"Jaket sama helmnya mana?" tanya Taehyung kalem.

"Aku buang."

"Oh ya sudah, aku juga sudah tau sih. Yuk!" melihat Taehyung yang santai seperti tanpa dosa, Jungkook ingin sekali berteriak dan membanting orang di depannya ini. Tapi dia tidak bisa melawan, Taehyung sudah memegang kartunya. Jadi Jungkook hanya menurut waktu Taehyung menariknya menuju motor.

"Hari ini, hari terakhir kau pulang menggunakan mobil. Mulai besok, pulang dan pergi harus denganku, oke?" kata Taehyung. Salah, perintah Taehyung.

"Oh, _sunbae_ ganti profesi jadi supir?"

"Oke?" Taehyung mengulang kata terakhirnya. Jungkook diam dan tidak menjawab, jadi Taehyung mengartikannya sebagai sikap kerja sama.

"Pegangan yang kuat ya" Jungkook tidak mengikuti perintah Taehyung. Cih, dia bahkan tidak sudi memegang jaket Taehyung.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu" setelah mengatakan kalimat tersebut, Taehyung melajukan motornya dengan hentakan keras. Membuat tubuh Jungkook terbanting ke punggungnya, sehingga mau tidak mau gadis itu berpegangan pada jaketnya.

Berkat aksi gila Taehyung, waktu yang harusnya mereka tempuh 45 menit diringkas menjadi 15 menit!

Ketika sampai di sekolah, Yoongi yang menunggu Taehyung di parkiran langsung berdecak kagum.

"Wah, apa yang kau lakukan padanya Tae?" wajah Jungkook pucat pasi tanpa warna, ditanya Yoongi seperti itu Taehyung hanya bisa menunjukkan deretan giginya.

"Kau ini _hyung_ kan aku sudah bilang kembalikan mobilnya!"

"Kau menyuruhku mengembalikan tapi tidak memberiku alamatnya, dasar bodoh!" Taehyung tertawa pada Yoongi, tidak mempedulikan gadis di belakangnya yang masih terdiam.

"Taehyung-ah, sepertinya kau keterlaluan" raut Yoongi nampak serius. "Lihat, dia bahkan tidak bergerak"

Taehyung segera menoleh ke arah Jungkook. "Kau mau ku gendong?" tubuh Jungkook tiba-tiba bergetar. Matanya berkaca-kaca, dibanding tatapan tajam yang Taehyung kira akan dia dapatkan, Jungkook malah menatapnya kosong. Penuh rasa takut dan luka.

"Jungkook? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" bukannya senang, Taehyung malah merasa bersalah saat Jungkook tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Tiba-tiba sebutir air sebening kristal meluncur di pipi Jungkook, membuat Taehyung dan Yoongi bingung.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 lebih 15 menit, menyebabkan parkiran sedang ramai-ramainya. Entah karena refleks atau apa, Taehyung menarik Jungkook ke pelukannya. Menyembunyikan wajah gadis itu dari tatapan ingin tau warga sekolah.

" _Hyung_! Panggilkan Jimin, _hyung ppalli_!" Yoongi langsung berlari keluar dari lapangan parkir dan bergegas mencari Jimin.

"Jungkook? Di sini banyak orang, kau mau ke ruang kesehatan?" tanya Taehyung, rasa bersalah mengerubunginya saat mendengar suara isakan Jungkook.

Ia tidak bisa memeluk Jungkook terlalu lama, bisa-bisa mereka diseret ke BK. Jadi dengan lembut Taehyung merangkul Jungkook, membantunya turun. Tapi kaki Jungkook sudah selemas _jelly_ dan dia hampir jatuh terduduk jika Taehyung tidak menyangganya.

Kebetulan mobil Namjoon baru saja memasuki lapangan parkir. Taehyung melambaikan tangan membuat Namjoon mengerti. Dibukanya pintu mobil untuk Jungkook. Setelah memasukkan Jungkook, Taehyung langsung pindah ke kursi sebelah pengemudi.

"Ayo pergi _hyung_!" tandas Taehyung membuat Namjoon melotot. Namjoon memperhatikan kondisi Jungkook yang terisak.

"Gila! Kau apakan dia?"

"Ku ajak terbang" jawab Taehyung asal. Namjoon mengernyitkan dahi, tapi kemudian mengerti. Kenyataan kalau sahabatnya ini bodoh memang tidak terbantahkan.

Sekolah sudah mulai sepi, gerbang masih terbuka. Namjoon hendak melajukan mob—

"BERHENTI!" Jungkook berlari ke luar dari mobil. Namjoon dan Taehyung bertatapan bingung.

"Apapun yang sudah kau lakukan padanya, pasti itu benar-benar keterlaluan!"

"Ya, nanti aku akan minta maaf"

.

.

.

.

Di kelasnya Jungkook sama sekali tidak dapat berkonsentrasi, tubuhnya menggigil. Otaknya memutar kejadian 3 tahun lalu seperti sebuah film pendek.

Jimin yang sadar bahwa sahabatnya sedang tidak baik-baik saja, akhirnya mengambil inisiatif.

" _Ssaem_ Jungkook sakit" Jung _ssaem_ yang sedang mengajarpun mempersilhkan Jimin mengantar Jungkook ke ruang kesehatan.

Jungkook ditidurkan di ranjang paling jauh dari pintu. Jaekyung sang petugas ruang kesehatan pun meninggalkan mereka untuk membuatkan teh. "Aku akan membunuh Taehyung!"

Jimin hanya mengangguk saja. Tadi saat dia dan Yoongi berlari ke parkiran, Jungkook dan Taehyung sudah tidak ada di tempat tadi. Tapi tiba-tiba Jungkook muncul dengan wajah pucat.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak mau menjadi bendahara, Kook. Aku bisa merangkap" Jungkook dengan cepat menggeleng.

"Sudahlah aku malas membahasnya. Aku mau tidur" Jungkook mengangkat tangannya menutupi mata. Jimin memperhatikan sahabatnya dalam diam. Khawatir sebenarnya, tapi sekarang biarkan saja Jungkook tidur dulu.

.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi, tapi Taehyung yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan Jimin dan Jungkook sudah berdiri di ambang pintu ruang kesehatan.

"Boleh pinjam ruangannya sebentar? Aku ingin mengobrol berdua dengan pacarku" Jaekyung tersipu, dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

Taehyung melangkah menuju ranjang yang ditempati Jungkook. Jungkook menatap sengit padanya.

Jimin memutuskan keluar dari ruangan juga. Yakin bahwa setelah ini akan ada Perang Dunia 3 dan Jimin masih mau hidup.

Alih-alih menemukan Jaekyung di luar, dia malah bertemu dengan Yoongi dan Namjoon yang duduk di atas meja dengan tangan memegang kentang goreng satu ember.

"Sini Jim, nonton drama asiknya sambil makan kentang goreng" celetuk Namjoon sambil menepuk tempat kosong di antara dia dan Yoongi.

"Ini sih namanya gulat bukan drama!" Jimin terkekeh ketika Yoongi mengoreksi analogi Namjoon.

"Mari pasang taruhan! Menurutmu siapa yang akan menang?" tantang Namjoon, satu alisnya naik. Di masukkannya satu genggam kentang ke mulutnya.

"Jungkook." dengan kompak Yoongi dan Jimin menjawab.

"Wuah puarahh Yooungiy peunghianateu" Namjoon menunjuk nunjuk Yoongi dengan dramatis sambil mengunyah kentang. Membuat Jimin tertawa.

Melihat keadaan di ruang kesehatan, pertarungan sengit antar Jungkook dan Taehyung sudah dimulai sejak tadi. Lewat tatapan mata.

"Mau apa _sunbae_ ke sini?!"

" _Oppa_ atau Taehyung, bukan _sunbae_ "

"MAU. APA. KE. SINI!" Jungkook menekan semua kata dalam kalimatnya.

"Mau minta maaf" kata Taehyung. Semua yang mendengar suaranya pasti tau jika dia tulus. Ya semuanya kecuali Jungkook.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, dalam seratus hari kita putus. Aku akan pastikan saat itu kau sudah jatuh cinta padaku. Jadi lakukan saja apa yang kau mau. Buat aku jatuh cinta padamu. Ka-lau-kau-bi-sa" Jungkook menekan kata terakhirnya.

Taehyung membelalakkan matanya, dia datang ke sini mau minta maaf baik-baik. Tapi malah mendapat pernyataan perang terbuka?! Gadis Jeon ini sudah gila.

Taehyung bangkit dari kursinya. "Oke. _Deal._ Sampai ketemu seratus hari nanti" Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya.

Jungkook turun dari kasur. Bukannya membalas uluran tangan Taehyung, dia malah berbisik di telinga Taehyung. "Ralat, bukan seratus tapi sembilan puluh lima. Ini hari kelima, ingat?"

Setelahnya Jungkook meninggalkan Taehyung dengan wajah puas.

"Jimin ayo ke kantin. Aku lapar!" teriak Jungkook begitu pintu dibuka membuat Yoongi dan Namjoon berjengit kaget.

"Duluan ya _sunbae_ , terimakasih kentang gorengnya" Jimin pamit pada Yoongi dan Namjoon lalu mengekor di belakang Jungkook.

Melihat wajah Jungkook yang bersinar dan Taehyung yang masih mematung di depan ranjang, senyum tercetak di bibir Yoongi.

"Tenang saja Joon. Aku tidak akan jajan yang mahal kok" Yoongi menepuk bahu Namjoon.

Ya, Namjoon kalah taruhan.

 _To be continued_

.

.

.

.

 **HOLLO PEOPLEEE**

Dengar ya, buat kalian yang minta fic ini dipanjangin atau dinext cepet:

SABAR NENG, AING JUGA PUNYA KEHIDUPAN PRIBADI HELEUH

 _That's actually joke_. Tapi, kalau ada yang komen gitu lagi entar aku males _upload_ jadinya. Minggu depan aing ulangan akhir semester nih. Doain yak!

 _Thanks to all review, follow and favorite. To the ghosties too!_ _See ya_

 _Mind to review?_


	7. Tujuh

_bubbleglue's proudly present_

 _Taekook fic!_

 _terinspirasi dari ebook dengan judul yang sama karya_ Innayah Putri; _beberapa adegan dibuat sama dengan karakter berbeda._

 _rated T_

 _genderswitch. typo(s)_

 _Cast? U'll find in the story hoho._

 _the character isn't mine they are owned by God, their family and their agency._

 **HAPPY READING~**

.

.

.

.

Terhitung sudah dua minggu, sejak bendera perang antara Jungkook dan Taehyung dikibarkan di ruang kesehatan. Selama dua minggu itu, Bighit _High School_ tidak henti-hentinya dibuat gempar oleh kelakuan keduanya.

Gencatan senjata antara Jungkook dan Taehyung benar-benar mereka realisasikan. Mulai dari tatapan mata, sampai pembunuhan secara perlahan-lahan, mereka lakukan dengan terang-terangan.

Untuk orang awam, Jungkook dan Taehyung sudah berubah menjadi pasangan paling fenomenal. Kadang _so sweet_ kadang pertengkarannya melebihi perang dunia.

Mulai dari Taehyung yang tiba-tiba menyeret Jungkook ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk minta maaf atas kejadian Xiumin, dianggap pacar yang bisa membimbing.

Lalu Jungkook yang menggantung sepatu Taehyung di tiang bendera, dengan alasan menjemur sepatu pacarnya dianggap perhatian.

Sampai Taehyung yang mengikat tali sepatu Jungkook saat gadis itu olahraga! Di depan puluhan atau bahkan ratusan pasang mata warga Bighit, termasuk para siswa dan para guru. Dianggap pacar paling romantis di dunia.

Mereka semua tidak tahu, itu semua dilakukan atas dasar permusuhan. Sama sekali tanpa ada etikat baik. Itu yang diketahui orang awam di luar Jimin, Yoongi dan Namjoon.

Mereka bertiga hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Walaupun Jungkook dan Taehyung tidak pernah menceritakan hubungan mereka. Yoongi, Namjoon dan Jimin sudah cukup pintar untuk menebak bahwa hubungan keduanya jauh dari kata romantis.

Anggota futsal yang setiap hari menghabiskan waktu bersama Taehyung dan Jungkook harus memasang _earphone_ agar telinga mereka tidak rusak oleh teriakan.

Dan diluar pengetahuan orang-orang lain, termasuk Jimin, Yoongi dan Namjoon. Jungkook dan Taehyung sudah melewati lebih banyak tahap pertarungan. Contohnya saja, Jungkook harus rela diantar jemput oleh Taehyung. Karena kalau tidak dia harus bolak-balik ke bengkel untuk memperbaiki ban mobilnya yang disilet-silet paka _cutter._

Tentu saja ada harga yang harus dibayar Taehyung atas kemenangannya itu. Dia pernah jalan kaki ke rumah karena motornya dibawa Namjoon atas perintah Jungkook. Taehyung jengkel setengah mati. Katanya Namjoon itu jenius kenapa dia mau dibodohi oleh Jungkook?!

Sialnya lagi, saat itu Jungkook cukup cerdas untuk mengambil ponsel dan dompetnya terlebih dahulu. Jangan tanya kenapa dia tidak naik taksi dan membayar di rumah, karena daerah sekolah mereka jarang dilewati taksi.

Mata dibayar mata sudah tidak berlaku bagi mereka berdua. Kalau bisa mata harus dibayar nyawa.

Tugas Jungkook dan Jimin sebagai pengurus sekretariatan juga tetap berjalan. Malah sekarang tempat itu nampak bersih dan berkilau. Bukan karena mereka suka bersih-bersih, tapi karena mereka rajin menyuruh anggota futsal untuk bersih-bersih.

Jika tidak mau? Siap-siap surat dispen tidak turun dan laporan tidak akan dibuat. Dan jangan tanya siapa yang membuat peraturan kejam seperti itu. Pemeran utama drama ini kan seorang Ratu tega.

.

.

.

.

Siang ini cukup panas. Apalagi bagi tim futsal yang baru saja menyelesaikan latihan mereka. Firasat buruk sudah Taehyung rasakan sejak dia di kamar mandi untuk mengganti jersey-nya dengan kaos oblong putih dan celana hitam sekolahnya.

Ditambah ketika ia melewati lapangan, orang-orang memandanginya penasaran lalu tiba-tiba wajah mereka berubah menjadi aneh seperti menahan tawa. Dia segera menuju ke ruang sekretariatan.

Di dalam ruangan hanya ada Yoongi, Namjoon, Sungjae, dan Bambam. Taehyung merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, membuat teman-temannya mengernyit.

"Apa ada yang aneh dariku?" keempatnya menggeleng bersamaan. Ganti Taehyung yang mengernyit. Aneh, pasti ada yang salah. Pasti Jungkook sudah melakukan sesuatu.

"Jungkook mana?" Taehyung yakin pasti ada yang Jungkook lakukan.

"Di kantin dengan Jimin" jawab Sungjae asal. Taehyung berbalik hendak menyusul Jungkook, tapi tiba-tiba keempat temannya tertawa bersamaan.

"Itu-hahaha-celanamu-astagah hahah" Taehyung buru-buru melepas celananya. Benar saja. Tepat di bagian pantat celana itu, ditulis dengan pilox warna merah :

AWAS ANJING GALAK!

Wajah Taehyung memerah. Umpatan siap keluar dari mulutnya.

"JEON JUNGKOOK!" Langkah Taehyung berderap cepat. Tidak peduli bahwa dia hanya memakai celana pendek.

Jungkook yang sedang makan harus menahan tawanya setengah mati. Susah payah, dia mengatur wajahnya agar terlihat polos tidak berdosa. Sementara sisa warga sekolah yang belum pulang walaupun sudah setengah jam sejak bel pulang berbunyi hanya bisa senyum-senyum melihat Taehyung dengan celana pendek.

"Ini apa?!" bentak Taehyung. Dia membuka celana yang dibawanya lebar lebar di hadapan Jungkook, hingga tulisan itu terlihat jelas.

"Kenapa di celanamu ada tulisa seperti itu?" kata Jungkook sambil mengerjapkan matanya. Jimin yang ada di sebelah Jungkook sedang mati-matian mengatupkan mulutnya agar tawa tidak tersembur.

"Jangan sok polos. Pasti ini perbuatanmu kan? Ayo mengaku!!" cecar Taehyung sambil menarik hidung Jungkook. Membuat Jungkook reflek mengangkat tangannya untuk memukul tangan Taehyun.

"Bukan! Bukaaan!" Suara Jungkook jadi aneh. Jadi, Taehyung melepaskan hidung Jungkook. Pandangannya beralih pada Jimin.

"Jimin-ah bisakah kau menyingkir dulu? Pacarku sedang ingin dihukum" Jimin mengangguk, melambaikan tangan pada Jungkook yang sedang mengusap hidungnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan area kantin.

"Kau ingin hukuman apa sayang?" kata Taehyung setelah duduk di sebelah Jungkook.

"Semua cara diperbolehkan sayaaaang" ujar Jungkook mengingatkan aturan awal mereka, matanya berkilat senang. Puas dengan hasil kerjanya yang ternyata melebihi ekspektasinya.

"Hm iya iya, jadi semua cara dibolehkan ya?" Taehyung mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Dia menggeser badannya mendekati Jungkook, membuat Jungkook menggeser badannya menjauhi Taehyung.

Sialnya tempat duduk Jungkook adalah kursi paling ujung sehingga sekarang dia terhimpit antara tembok dan Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum, menciptakan sebuah bangun datar di bibirnya. Dia merentangkan kedua tangannya hingga Jungkook tidak bisa pergi ke mana-mana. Taehyung mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepala Jungkook. Jungkook jadi bisa melihat pantulan dirinya di mata Taehyung.

Jantung Jungkook berdegup cepat, darahnya berdesir. Jika Taehyung dari jauh saja terlihat berbahaya apalagi dalam jarak sedekat ini. Jungkook rasa dia kehabisan nafas.

Jungkook menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

 _Sadarlah kau Jeon Jungkook! Di depanmu ini bukan manusia! Dia alien! Alien menyebalkan!_

Plak

Suara itu langsung diikuti pekik kesakitan Taehyung.

"Aw!" teriakan Taehyung membuat Jungkook menoleh padanya. Jungkook melihat sang senior memegangi hidungnya yang sepertinya patah. Taehyung melepaskan tangannya, terlihat jelas darah segar mengalir dari hidungnya. Jungkook terpekik, dan segera mengambil tisu.

"Astagah! Maafkan aku!" dengan panik mengusapkan tisu di sekitar hidung Taehyung.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab, Jeon!" sambil mendongak dengan lubang hidung yang tersumbat tisu dan celana boxer yang menyapa semua orang, Kim Taehyung menyeret juniornya ke ruang kesehatan.

Tidak ada orang yang berjaga di sana, mungkin karena memang sudah waktunya pulang. Jungkook membantu Taehyung menghentikan mimisannya. Tidak lama datang Yoongi dan Namjoon, ah bahkan ada Jimin.

Taehyung menggeram kesakitan, dalam hati mengumpati gadis Jeon karena menekan hidungnya dengan keras.

"Dasar manja!" bukannya dilembutkan, Jungkook malah semakin menekan hidung Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung mengaum —berteriak— dan membuat ketiga temannya bergidik ngeri.

"Kau sadis sekali sih Kook. Apa yang kau lakukan pada Tae?" kata Namjoon. Ngeri melihat warna ungu memar di hidung temannya.

"Ku pukul, kenapa? _Sunbae_ mau juga?" ujar Jungkook galak.

"Kemarikan! Dasar tidak becus, pacar macam apa kau ini" Taehyung merebut kompresan dari tangan Jungkook. Jungkook mendengus.

"Namjoon _hyung_ , aku pinjam mobil. Ini kunci motorku" ujar Taehyung, sambil bertukar kunci dengan Namjoon.

"Kau mau apa Tae?" tanya Yoongi. Taehyung mengabaikannya dan malah beralih menatap Jungkook. "Kau tetap pulang denganku!"

Jungkook memutar mata. Dasar _bossy_!

.

.

.

.

Hidung Taehyung sudah lebih baik, alasannya menukar mobil dengan Namjoon adalah karena kesulitan memakai masker. Padahal dia hanya tidak ingin Jungkook kabur. Walaupun Jungkook bisa.

"Kita mau kemana?" Jungkook curiga saat melihat arah yang Taehyung tuju berlawanan dengan arah ke rumahnya.

"Kim Taehyung! Kita. Mau. Ke. Mana?!"

"Ke surga" sahut Taehyung asal. Jungkook melongo saat mobil yang mereka kendarai berhenti di sebuah pagar coklat yang menjulang tinggi, menutupi bangunan di dalamnya.

Taehyung memencet klakson mobil sekali, lalu pagar terbuka menampakkan isinya. Taehyung melajukan mobilnya melewati kolam air dengan air yang mengucur dari kendi yang dibawa seorang anak kecil bersayap _—Eros._

Bangunan utama berupa rumah bercat putih dengan atap coklat. Aksitektur mediterania langsung bisa ditangkap oleh mata Jungkook.

Bukan rahasia kalau Kim Taehyung itu kaya. Tapi Jungkook baru benar-benar percaya saat melihatnya sendiri. Dengan santai Taehyung turun, memberikan kunci mobil pada pria yang berdiri di samping pilar.

Jungkook ikut turun, tidak lama mobil Namjoon sudah hilang dari pandangan matanya. Taehyung hampir membuka pintu, ketika Jungkook berteriak.

"Hei! Kita dimana?!" tanyanya kesal.

"Kau buta? Ini rumah, apa kau melihatnya seperti perkuburan?"

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?!"

"Kau ingat perkataanku tadi?" Jungkook mengingat ingat kalimat Taehyung, tapi tidak menemukan kejanggalan. Jungkook kebingungan, jadi Taehyung menjawab.

"Aku bilang pulang bersamaku. Bukan aku antar, yakan? Aku tidak salah kan?" mata Jungkook melebar.

"Jadi maksudnya?!"

"Iya, sana kau pulang sendiri. Pesan taksi saja, kau bawa ponsel kan?" jika Jungkook memegang pisau, dia tidak akan segan-segan melemparkannya ke kepala Taehyung sekarang.

Senyum tercetak di bibir Taehyung, dia sudah menang. Jika gesture Jungkook adalah melipat tangan, maka gesture Taehyung adalah memasukkan tangan ke saku celananya.

"Apa kau mau menginap? Tidak usah pikirkan tentang baju, kau boleh memakai bajuku kok. Kapan lagi kau bisa menginap di rumah pacar?"

Entah sejak kapan, Jungkook selalu takut melihat seringai Taehyung. Karena itu membuatnya terlihat berbahaya. Jungkook mengambil lagkah mundur, tepat ketika sebuah _Hummer_ melaju ke arah mereka.

Refleks Taehyung menarik tubuh Jungkook hingga tubuh keduanya menempel. Jungkook meneguk ludah, menyadari mobil macam apa yang hampir melindasnya. Jangankan dilindas, ditabrak sedikit saja Jungkook pasti mental.

Jungkook mengira akan melihat bapak-bapak dengan kemeja dan celana kain keluar dari sana. Tapi dia salah besar, karena kenyataannya yang keluar dari sana malah seorang perempuan yan seumuran dengan mamanya. Dengan wedges tinggi, gaun berpotongan sederhana dan tas jinjing bermerk.

" _Oh darl so sorry, are you ok_?" Perempuan itu meneliti Jungkook yang masih dalam keadaan kaget. Jungkook mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

" _Eomma_ , kebiasaan sekali sih" Taehyung berdecak kesal melihat ibunya. Perempuan itu seolah baru menyadari putranya berdiri di samping Jungkook.

" _Sweety_ sudah pulang?" Taehyung memutar bola matanya. Jungkook melotot mendengar panggilannya. Taehyung yang sangar ini? dipanggil apa tadi? _Sweety_?

" _Omo! Igeo nuguya?_ Taehyung _yeojachingu_?"

" _Eomma_..." Taehyung memanggil ibunya, tapi perempuan itu malah sibuk dengan Jungkook.

"Syukurlaaaah, ku kira Taehyung sudah merubah haluan dengan menyukai Yoongi atau Namjoon" perempuan itu merangkul Jungkook. "Nah ayo masuk!"

Menggeretnya masuk. Meninggalkan Taehyung di depan pintu.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook duduk di sofa. Tidak, itu bukan ruang tamu. Itu ruang keluarga. Astaga! Mamanya Taehyung benar-benar sesuatu.

Dia ditinggal berdua dengan Taehyung. Mamanya Taehyung sedang ke dapur untuk membuatkan minuman. Jungkook dapat melihat kebun mawar di seberang ruangan. Indah sekali.

Pandangannya beralih pada foto yang terpajang di dinding. Taehyung anak tunggal, jadi ruangan itu dipenuhi fotonya. Tiba tiba sebuah ide terlintas di pikiran Jungkook

"Hey _Sweety_ " Jungkook menggoda Taehyung dengan panggilan dari ibunya.

"Diam kau setan kecil. Berani-beraninya kau memanggilku seperti itu"

Saat Taehyung akan menghampiri Jungkook untuk membalaskan dendamnya, dia melihat ibunya menenteng sebuah album foto. Niatnya dia kan melanjutkan aksinya, tapi tiba-tiba dia tersadar.

HAH?! ALBUM FOTO?

Dengan secepat yang dia bisa, Taehyung berusaha menyelamatkan sisa harga dirinya. Tapi naas, dia kalah cepat.

"Ini dia Jungkook, Taehyung yang ini!" ujar ibunya sambil menunjuk seorang anak tanpa rambut dengan topi pesta di kepalanya.

"Ini... Taehyung?" Jungkook tidak bisa menahan tawanya, menyadari seniornya punya banyak aib untuk disebar. Taehyung memijat pelipisnya, menyadari kalau ini akan jadi hari yang saaaaaaaangat panjang.

 _To be continued_

.

.

.

.

 **NAH!**

 _The fact is I still stuck in my fxxking exam._

Semoga kalian suka aja sih, jangan pada kabur. Apa ini kurang panjang? Aku butuh kritik yang membangun, aku kan juga masih belajar. Ini aja bukan fic ku, ini cuman _remake_ -an.

 _Thanks alot to reviewers, followers and all favorites. Specially for my blvd_ kakak kmkdotfairytale.

 _So, Mind to review?_


	8. Delapan

_bubbleglue's proudly present_

 _Taekook fic!_

 _terinspirasi dari ebook dengan judul yang sama karya_ Innayah Putri; _beberapa adegan dibuat sama dengan karakter berbeda._

 _rated T_

 _genderswitch. typo(s)_

 _Cast? U'll find in the story hoho._

 _the character isn't mine they are owned by God, their family and their agency._

 **HAPPY READING~**

.

.

.

Membawa Jungkook ke rumah adalah kesalahan fatal. Hal yang sangat disesalkan oleh Taehyung. Karena sekarang setiap bertemu Taehyung, _eomma_ -nya selalu membahas Jungkook.

Parahnya lagi, _eomma-_ nya sudah membuat pengumuman kemana-mana. Sanak saudara, teman arisan sampai sekretaris kantor pun sudah tau kalau Taehyung punya pacar.

Seperti malam ini, saat _appa_ -nya baru pulang dari perjalanan bisnis. Dan seperti biasa mereka makan malam bersama di satu meja untuk menyambut kepulangan _appa_ -nya.

"Yang pasti ya Jungkook itu maniiiiis sekali, seperti gula-gula. Baik, sopan pula. Idaman sekali ne, _yeobo_?"

Taehyung mendengus. "Cih baik apanya, _eomma_ tidak tau saja jika dia pernah membuat orang hampir bunuh diri."

"Ne, _appa_ tau. Bahkan kemarin Yifan _hyung_ sudah menanyakan Jungkook itu siapa" Parah! Benar-benar parah! _Eomma_ -nya menyebarkan berita dengan sangat baik. Bahkan pamannya yang di luar negri saja sudah tau.

Taehyung tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana pertemuan keluarga besar mereka berikutnya. Taehyung bisa-bisa stress ditanyai macam-macam oleh paman dan bibinya yang kelewat kepo.

" _Eomma_ benar-benar bercerita ke orang-orang?" Baekhyun — _eomma_ Taehyung— mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan semangat.

" _Eomma_ ini! Aku kan hanya berkencan bukannya akan menikah! Kenapa heboh sekali?" Taehyung membanting tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi.

" _Eomma_ juga kan hanya bercerita, bukannya menyebar undangan! Tapi ya _sweety_ kalau kamu menikah dengan Jungkook setelah lulus sekolah juga _eomma_ setuju kok! Ya kan _yeobo_?" Taehyung melotot lebar lebar.

 _Eomma_ nya bahkan mengatakan hal itu sambil makan, sangat. santai. Taehyung mengerang kesal.

" _Appa_ jadi penasaran seperti apa Jungkook itu" Baekyun tersenyum lebar mendengar Chanyeol — _appa_ Taehyung— mengatakan hal itu.

"Bagaimana kalau Taehyung membawa Jungkook kemari saat akhir pekan? Besoknya kalian libur kan?"

"Boleh, appa tidak ada jadwal hari itu" Taehyung membenturkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi berkali-kali. _Appa-_ nya benar-benar tidak bisa diajak berkompromi.

"Kalau begitu _eomma_ akan menelfon Jungkookie sekarang!" Baekhyun segera mengambil minum dan berdiri dari kursinya.

" _Eomma_ punya nomor Jungkook?" ujar Taehyung setengah berteriak. "Hehe _eomma_ minta ke Yoongi, habisnya _eomma_ cari diponsel mu tidak ada."

Baekhyun memberikan cengiran khasnya yang mirip sang anak. Lalu menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tertawa dan Taehyung yang meratapi nasib.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung pergi ke kamar. Se-cepat mungkin setelah _eomma-_ nya kembali ke meja makan. Saat di kamar, Taehyung langsung menyambar ponselnya. Dengan cepat dia mencari nama Jungkook di kontak.

 _Cute Devil._

Taehyung hampir menekan tombol telfon sebelum matanya menangkap kata ' _cute_ ' di depan kata ' _devil_ '. _HEOL_ ?! Sejak kapan ada kata ini? Akhirnya sebelum menelfon Taehyung mengganti nama Jungkook menjadi 'Perempuan Gila'

Taehyung mengetukkan jarinya di atas meja, sambil menunggu Jungkook mengangkat telfonnya. Tidak lama, terdengar suara Jungkook dari seberang.

"Apa? Akhirnya kau duluan yang kangen padaku?" _Shit_! Taehyung kena karma. Lagi.

Taehyung mendengus. "Apa ibuku menelfon mu?" Taehyung malas bicara lama-lama dengan si gila ini. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk langsung ke inti saja.

"Eung. Darimana kau tau?"

"Apa saja yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Ibu-mu mengajakku jalan-jalan akhir pekan ini"

"Kau meng-iyakan-nya?"

"Iya. Lagipula ibu mu orang yang baik, tidak seperti anaknya"

"Apa kau sedang mendekati ibuku agar mendapat restu?" Taehyung frustasi. Jeon Jungkook bukan orang yang bisa melihat situasi dan kondisi dengan baik.

"Cih untuk apa. Apa kau menelfon ku hanya untuk mengajak bertengkar?"

"Intinya, jika kau tidak ingin menikah denganku setelah lulus sekolah. Tolak semua ajakan ibuku! Dasar bodoh!" Taehyung mematikan telfon, lalu membanting tubuhnya di kasur. Malam ini dia tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak.

Di sisi lain Jeon Jungkook sedang menusuk sebuah boneka yang di dadanya tertulis huruf 'KTH' dengan sebuah jarum.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook kerasukan. Sejak pagi bibirnya terus-menerus melengkungkan senyum. Semua orang yang melihat pasti mengira ia sedang jatuh cinta. Nyatanya dia hanya sedang senang karena bisa satu level di atas Taehyung.

Tadi malam setelah sekian lama mereka pacaran —atau perang ya?— Taehyung akhirnya menelfonnya lebih dulu. Bukan! Ini bukan senang seperti perempuan lain. Dia hanya senang karena Kim Taehyung baru saja menjilat ludahnya sendiri.

"PRIIIIIT!" peluit berbunyi, tanda jam mengajar Choi _ssaem_ sudah berakhir. Jungkook berjalan ke pinggir lapangan. Kelasnya memang baru mengakhiri jam olahraga, tapi masih ada waktu setengah jam sebelum pelajaran selanjutnya dimulai.

"Jungkook! Ayo ganti baju" ujar Jimin sambil menyikut lengan Jungkook.

"Sebentar, aku mau bernafas dulu" Jungkook menolak. Yang benar saja, dia kan habis main basket di tengah lapangan yang terik. Untung saja kulitnya tidak berubah warna seperti kulit Taehyung.

Jimin tidak ikut main, karena jantungnya tidak bisa bekerja terlalu berat. Setelah beberapa menit, Jungkook bangkit dan mengamit lengan Jimin.

"Ayo Jim!"

Jungkook dan Jimin baru saja melewati koridor kelas sepuluh saat Taehyung menghalangi jalan mereka. Melihat Taehyung, Jungkook tersenyum manis. Kemenangan masih terasa di ujung lidahnya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin menikah dengan ku ya?!" tanya Taehyung tanpa basa-basi. Taehyung mendapat dua reaksi. Jimin yang membulatkan matanya dan Jungkook yang tersenyum manis.

"Memang! Kau tau sendirikan, _sweety_ " jawab Jungkook asal. Sejak Jungkook tau panggilan dari ibu Taehyung, dia terus-menerus memanggil Taehyung dengan itu. Kepala Taehyung terasa berdenyut panas.

Orang yang tidak tau apa-apa menganggap Jungkook romantis, beberapa menganggap norak. Tapi bagi Taehyung semua yang dilakukan Jungkook selalu ada niat terselubungnya.

"Terserah, kau lihat saja apa yang sudah aku siapkan untukmu" Taehyung melambaikan tangannya, lalu meninggalkan Jungkook dan Jimin yang masih mengernyit.

"Kau mau menikah dengan Taehyung _sunbae_? Jadi benar gosip bahwa kalian itu dijodohkan?"

"Jadi kau sekarang suka bergosip ya Jim?"

"Habisnya kalian membahas masalah pernikahan sih"

"Tidak usah dibahas, namanya juga orang gila!" Jungkook mengibaskan tangannya, lalu melanjutka langkah menaiki tangga. Diikuti Jimin yang masih memaksanya untuk memberikan jawaban.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook mengerti sekarang apa yang sudah 'disiapkan' oleh Taehyung untuknya. Ia berada di kamar mandi sekarang, setelah mengambil seragamnya di kelas.

Jungkook berkali-kali menahan geram, ketika melihat bentuk roknya yang sudah berubah. Menjadi 10 cm di atas lutut. Padahal, Jungkook selalu memakai rok di bawah lutut.

"Aku tidak jadi ganti seragam. Aku pakai kaos olahraga saja"

"Tapi Kook-ah kita ada _test_ dengan Jung _ssaem_ , nanti kau kena marah"

SIAL. SIAL. SIAL. Taehyung yang beruntung atau Taehyung yang teliti, Jungkook mengutuk keduanya.

"Kim Taehyung harus mati di tanganku!"

.

.

.

.

Langkah Jungkook menjadi kecil-kecil agar roknya tidak menyingkap. "Kim Taehyung harus mati di tanganku!"

Menurut hitungan Jimin, sejak Jungkook bertemu Taehyung kata yang sering keluar dari mulutnya adalah 'orang gila' dan 'Kim Taehyung harus mati di tanganku'

Jungkook baru akan berjalan lagi saat ponselnya bergetar. Dilihatnya ID sang penelfon, _Hosikki oppa._

Jungkook segera menekan tombol jawab. "Hallo?" ujar Jungkook dengan setengah berteriak, kekesalannya masih tersisa.

"Kenapa kau membentakku?" Jungkook membayangkan Hoseok yang sedang menjauhkan telinga dari ponsel saat mendengar teriakannya.

"Ada apa _oppa_?" jawab Jungkook gemas.

"Hari ini aku pulang ya sayang"

"Hari ini?!!!" ujar Jungkook kaget. Langkahnya terhenti, tangannya tiba-tiba berkeringat.

Sial! Dia belum menyembunyikan stok makanan instannya!

"Apa kau sangat suka berteriak sekarang?!" ujar Hoseok memprotes suara Jungkook.

"Kenapa baru bilang?" ujar Jungkook gantian protes. Bisa gawat jika Hoseok menemukan stok makanannya. Apa lagi mi instan, Jungkook baru beli kemarin. Masih 1 dus penuh!

"Tadi malam aku sudah memberitaumu lewat _Line_ , tapi kau tidak membacanya. Ya sudah, pesawatku akan _take off_. Mungkin jam 10 malam aku baru sampai. _See you Bunny_!" ujar Heoseok sebelum menutup sambungan.

Setelah Hoseok menutup telfon, Jungkook segera membuka aplikasi _Line_. Dan benar saja ada nama _Hosikki oppa_ berada paling atas di daftar belum dibaca.

' _Kook-ie sayang, aku besok pulang dari Jeju_. See you tomorrrow and I miss you so bad!'

Bahu Jungkook lemas, dia baru saja akan membalas chat dari Hoseok tapi sebuah tangan merebut ponselnya. Tangan orang yang paling bertanggung jawab atas rok yang dia kenakan sekarang.

"Aku menunggu mu sejak tadi, ternyata kau di sini. Sedang mengangkat telfon dari siapa? Selingkuhanmu?" tuduh Taehyung sambil melotot ke Jungkook

"Ya! Kembalikan ponselku!" Jungkook hampir mendapatkan ponselnya, tapi Taehyung malah berjalan menjauhinya sambil membaca chat dari Hoseok.

' _Kook-ie sayang, aku besok pulang dari Jeju_. See you tomorrow and I miss you so bad!'

' _Kook-ie sayang, jangan lupa makan!_ '

' _Aku sedang kesal, aku merindukanmu._ '

' _Jangan buat aku khawatir!_ '

'Thx bunny! I love you to the moon and back!'

Taehyung melotot membaca chat-chat itu. Siapa ini?! Taehyung membuka display picture akun itu, dan matanya hampir keluar saat melihat _mirror-selfie_ seorang lelaki sedang merangkul Jungkook.

" _Sunbae_! Kembalikan ponselku!" Jungkook berteriak marah. Setelah susah payah dia berjalan sampai lapangan basket dan Taehyung sudah berada jauh di depannya. Dari jarak ini Jungkook bisa melihat Taehyung memincingkan mata.

"Apa kau selingkuh?!" teriak Taehyung, membuat sebagian orang yang masih ada di sekitar mereka ikut menoleh.

" _Sunbae_ bicara apa?! Cepat kembalikan ponselku!" Jungkook ikut meneriaki Taehyung.

Jimin yang sejak tadi menjadi transparan sedang mencoba melakukan kontak mata dengan Yoongi dan Namjoon yang duduk di kursi yang ada di belakang Taehyung. Kedua _sunbae_ nya nyengir, dan memintanya duduk di sebelah mereka.

Seperti saat melihat perang pertama Taekook, kali ini Namjoon juga membawa popcorn dan beberapa jajanan. Wah.

" _HOSIKKI OPPA_ INI SIAPA? SELINGKUHANMU KAN?! AYO MENGAKU!"

"KEMBALIKAN PONSELKU!" Jungkook berteriak lebih kencang, jadi Jimin memutuskan untuk menjauh darinya dan memilih bergabung dengan Namjoon dan Yoongi. Dua orang yang saling berteriak itu tidak sadar mereka sedang jadi tontonan banyak orang.

"AMBIL SENDIRI KALAU BISA!" Taehyung naik ke kursi sebelah Namjoon, Yoongi dan Jimin. Jungkook hendak melompat ketika dia teringat suatu hal. Capek juga teriak-teriak.

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk main-main denganmu!" Kalimat Jungkook membuat Taehyung tersadar.

"Kau...Apa kau akan bertemu dengan Hosikki itu?! Iya?!" teriak Taehyung marah. Jungkook membentaknya dan tiba-tiba berhenti hanya karena orang yang tidak dia ketahui ini? Yang benar saja!

Taehyung turun dan Jungkook langsung menerjangnya untuk mengambil ponsel. "Bukan urusanmu!"

Taehyung menyeret tangan Jungkook. "Kau ikut aku!" menjauhi kerumunan orang, menuju ke lapangan parkir.

" _Sunbae_! Aku sedang buru-buru! Aku harus segera sampai rumah" Jungkook berteriak kesal. Bisa bahaya kalau Taehyung tidak langsung membawanya pulang. Kelangsungan hidup dan mati kartu kreditnya bergantung pada kecepatannya sampai di rumah.

Taehyung memakai helmnya, lalu berteriak marah ke Jungkook. "Cepat naik!" tapi dibentak begitu, bukannya menurut yang ada Jungkook malah jadi kesal. Bukannya naik ke motor, dia malah mencabut kunci motor Taehyung.

Taehyung tidak sampai berpikir Jungkook akan melakukan hal itu, apalagi sekarang Jungkook sedang melempar kuncinya ke selokan.

"Kau ini! Aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak ada waktu. Kau selalu seenaknya. Hari ini aku tidak mau pulang denganmu. Aku mau pulang sendiri." Jungkook segera berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Taehyung.

Taehyung membanting helmnya, dan turun dari motor untuk mengejar Jungkook.

Jungkook berjalan cepat sambil berusaha menahan angin yang menyingkap roknya. Beedecak kesal saat melihat jam tangannya, bertengkar dengan Taehyung menghabiskan waktu setengah jam.

Dan Jungkook berdecak lagi melihat kerumunan orang di depan gerbang. "Permisi, permisi, permisi" Jungkook menyelipkan tubuhnya di antara banyak orang.

Tapi begitu keluar dari kerumunan, gerakannya terhenti. Melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan gerbang. Taehyung yang menyusul Jungkook dan sudah sampai di samping gadis itu ikut melongo.

Di depan sana ada mobil Hummer kesayangan ibunya Elang. Pintu mobil itu bergerak, dan Baekhyun pun muncul.

" _Sweety, Darling_ , kenapa kalian lama sekali. Eomma sudah di sini sejak tadi tau" sadar bahwa ada Jungkook dan Taehyung, Baekhyun segera turun dari mobilnya dan berhambu ke arah mereka. Memeluk Jungkook sebentar.

"Kenapa _eomma_ ada di sini?"

"Kook-ie sudah janji mau jalan-jalan dengan _eomma_ , ya kan? Jadi _eomma_ ke sini mau jemput menantu _eomma_ " Entah berapa pasang mata yang sedang melotot sekarang.

"Oh iya, _Sweety_. Motornya ditinggal saja ya, nanti biar paman Kim yang ambil." Dan sekarang beberapa orang menahan tawa mendengar panggilan Taehyung.

Tidak bisa! Jangan biarkan _Eomma_ -nya di sini lebih lama. Bisa-bisa harga diri Taehyung turun.

"Oke, oke. Ayo kita jalan-jalan sekarang." Taehyung mendorong Baekhyun dan Jungkook agar segera masuk ke mobil.

"Iya, iya. _Bye_ semuanyaa!" Baekhyun melambaikan tangan ke arah kerumunan orang yang tersisa.

"Taehyung _oppaaa_ , aku harus segera pulang" ujar Jungkook memelas. Hampir membuat Taehyung tersedak ludahnya sendiri karena Jungkook memanggilnya _oppa_.

"Sudah, nikmati saja hukumanmu" Tapi Taehyung tetap mendorong tubuh Jungkook hingga gadis itu terduduk di kursi mobil. Taehyung memutar lewat depan mobil, lalu duduk di belakang kemudi. Dalam sekejap mobil itu sudah melesat meninggalkan sekolah.

 _To be continued._

.

.

.

.

 **HALLO MEET AGAIN WITH SASSY KOOK**.

Apa kabar semuanya? Apa ini masih kurang panjang wkwk. _Let me t_ _ell you somethin_ _g_.

Aku update skrg _bcs_ katanya kak _kmkdotfairytale_ lagi suntuk karena gaada orang di rumah XD

Doain aku ga remed ya TT biar nanti pas puasa bisa di rumah dan cepat update wkwk.

 _Oke, See you soon!_

 _Mind to review?_


	9. Sembilan

_bubbleglue's proudly present_

 _Taekook fic!_

 _terinspirasi dari ebook dengan judul yang sama karya_ Innayah Putri; _beberapa adegan dibuat sama dengan karakter berbeda._

 _rated T_

 _genderswitch. typo(s)_

 _Cast? U'll find in the story hoho._

 _the character isn't mine they are owned by God, their family and their agency._

 **HAPPY READING~**

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun benar-benar orang yang menyenangkan. Tidak seperti anaknya. Jungkook sampai lupa masalah Hoseok. Setelah keluar dari sekolah mereka pergi ke salah satu _department store_ di Seoul.

Awalnya hanya mau berbelanja di supermarket, tapi ada perubahan rencana total saat Baekhyun melihat rok Jungkook.

Jadilah mereka memutari mall itu. Dari satu toko ke toko yang lain. Bukan hanya untuk mengganti rok Jungkook yang kependekan, tapi juga untuk membelikan beberapa pasang baju, tas, sepatu, dan aksesoris untuk Jungkook. Jungkook sudah menolak tapi Baekhyun terus memaksa.

" _Eomma_ sejak dulu ingin punya anak perempuan, Kook. Ingin merasakan senangnya shopping bersama dan memilihkan baju, seperti ini. Tidak apa-apa ya? Sekali ini saja" kalau sudah begitu, Jungkook hanya bisa pasrah ditarik kemana-mana oleh Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Taehyung sejak tadi pasrah menjadi tukang angkat dadakan. Tapi harus ia akui, ada sesuatu yang berdesir dalam darahnya tiap kali Jungkook memamerkan baju yang dicoba di depannya dan Baekhyun.

Taehyung menyerah, dia mengakui kalau Jungkook tampak cantik memakai baju apapun. Seperti saat ini, gadis itu sedang berputar di depan ia dan Baekhyun. Menggunakan gaun pendek hitam bertali _spaghetti_.

" _You look so beautiful, dear_ " Baekhyun menatap Jungkook dengan mata berbinar. Taehyung menelan ludah melihat Jungkook.

Ini sudah baju keempat yang dicoba gadis itu, tapi... kenapa setiap baju yang dia coba selalu lebih bagus, lebih bagus, dan lebih bagus lagi?

 _"Bukan bodoh! Tapi lebih cantik, lebih cantik, lebih cantik lagi!"_ sebuah suara dalam otaknya membuat Taehyung tersadar. Apa sih yang dia pikirkan? Dia pasti gila, kalau sampai terpesona dengan kecantikan ratu iblis di hadapannya ini.

 _"Sadar Tae, sadar! Ingat? Dia itu ratu tega, kejam, tidak punya hati. Dia bukan manusia! Ingat?!"_

Ketika sedang menggelengkan kepala, mata Taehyung tidak sengaja menangkap seorang lelaki yang menatap Jungkook. Intens, dari bawah sampai atas. Taehyung berdesis melihatnya.

Dasar mata keranjang!

Dengan cepat Taehyung melepaskan jaketnya, lalu memakaikannya ke Jungkook. Membuat Jungkook dan Baekhyun mengernyit.

" _Sweety_ , kamu kenapa? _Eomma_ kan sedang melihat Jungkook" Baekhyun protes melihat Taehyung yang masih berdiri di sebelah Jungkook.

"Ganti dengan baju yang tadi." Taehyung mendorong Jungkook masuk kembali ke ruang ganti, tidak mempedulikan protes dari _eomma_ -nya.

" _Eommaaaa_ , sudah ya? Taehyung pegal membawa semua itu! Lagipula kita kan masih harus ke supermarket" Baekhyun mengibaskan tangan melihat Taehyung merengek.

"Tidak usah ke supermarket, biar Yook _ahjumma_ saja. _Eomma_ mau ke salon dengan Jungkook setelah ini"

" _Eommaaaaaa_ " Taehyung hendak protes, tapi Baekhyun sudah berjalan menuju kasir, meninggalkan Taehyung yang merengek.

"Berapa semuanya?" mendengar suara eomma-nya, Taehyung mendengus. Apalagi ketika melihat paperbag di kakinya.

Taehyung yang keren berubah menjadi tukang angkat di depan mata musuhnya. Sial

.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih banyak, bibi" Jungkook mebungkukkan tubuhnya, sebagai bentuk sopan santun.

"Eh bibi? _Eomma_! Ingat ya? _Eomma_!" koreksi Baekhyun, membuat Taehyung protes.

" _Eomma_ kenapa sih?"

"Terimakasih banyak em, _eomma_?" kata Jungkook canggung, tadi Baekhyun memang menyuruh Jungkook memanggilnya ' _eomma_ ' agar terdengar lebih akrab.

Jungkook sih tidak keberatan, tapi Baekhyun kan ibunya Taehyung.

Dan lagi, memanggil ' _eomma_ ' kepada Baekhyun membuat dia merasa seperti berjalan dengan calon ibu mertua. Jungkook bergidik membayangkannya.

"Oke sayang, _see you tomorrow ya, bye bye darliing_ " Baekhyun melambai kelewat semangat. Jungkook hanya membalas dengan senyum sopan, karena tangannya penuh paperbag.

Jungkook menunggu mobil itu menghilang di tikungan. Jungkook berbalik menuju pintu rumahnya. Tapi, gerakannya terhenti ketika melihat lampu depan rumahnya menyala. Seakan ditabrak _Hummer_ nya Baekhyun, Jungkook baru tersadar ada hal penting yang dia lupakan.

Jungkook buru-buru membuka pintu rumahnya, pelan-pelan dia mengendap menuju tangga.

"Habis darimana, _princess_?" suara itu menghentikan langkah Jungkook.

Dengan takut-takut dia berbalik dan menemukan Hoseok menyender pada _buffet_ dapur, sebelah tangan lelaki itu mengetuk gelas dengan ujung sendok. Hingga menimbulkan bunyi berdenting.

Seperti dugaan Jungkook, stoknya tidak akan terselamatkan. Hoseok berdiri sambil melipat tangan di dada.

Di depan Hoseok, tepatnya di atas meja makan, terdapat seluruh persediaan Jungkook: nugget, sosis, mie instan, bubur instan, ikan kaleng, berbagai merk makanan ringan, sampai setoples sosis siap makan.

"Mengaku atau main tebak-tebakan?" tanya Hoseok dengan wajah datar. Tapi Jungkook tau, begitulah ekspresi _oppa_ -nya jika sedang marah. Jungkook tidak menjawab, hanya menundukkan kepala sambil menggigit-gigit bibir bawahnya.

Hoseok galak. Sangat galak.

Dan jika Jungkook sudah tertangkap basah begini, ya mau tidak mau Jungkook hanya bisa pasrah.

"Maaf _oppa_..." cicit Jungkook pelan. Ia benar-benar pasrah. Dalam hati ia berdoa, semoga Hoseok tidak menghukumnya tapi entahlah, rasanya doa itu tidak mungkin terkabul.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, ia baru saja selesai mandi. Otot-ototnya protes, seharian disuruh mengangkat kantung belanja _eomma_ -nya dan Jungkook yang banyak.

Taehyung ingin tidur, tapi ketika menutup mata yang pertama ia lihat adalah wajah Jungkook yang sedang tersenyum manis. Hal itu membuatnya kembali tersadar.

Taehyung bangkit, tangannya mengusap-usap matanya dengan kasar. Tapi ketika membuka mata, dia seolah melihat Jungkook sedang duduk di sofa kamarnya. Melambai sambil tersenyum lebar memamerkan gigi kelincinya.

"Apa aku masih bermimpi? Ah! Otakku pasti bergeser karena terlalu sering berdekatan dengan Jungkook! Iya, pasti begitu!"

Taehyung berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, tapi tidak lama kemudian ponselnya bergetar tanda pesan masuk. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba layar ponselnya menampilkan foto Jungkook.

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, dan _lockscreen_ -nya pun berubah menjadi gambar jam digital seperti biasanya.

Serius, Taehyung mulai gila.

Taehyung membaca pesan dari Namjoon, tentang kunci motor dan motornya yang sudah diselamatkan. Tadi ia memang meminta tolong pada Namjoon untuk mengurus motornya. Setelah mengirim ucapan terimakasih, Taehyung hendak mengunci ponselnya tapi dia teringat sesuatu.

Hosikki.

Dia belum tau siapa dan apa hubungan lelaki itu dengan Jungkook.

Dengan cepat ditelfonnya nomor Jungkook. Tidak perlu menunggu deringan ketiga, suara Jungkook sudah terdengar.

"Apa? Kangen lagi? Kan tadi baru bertemu" kata Jungkook tanpa ada nada manis

"Hosikki, siapa?" tanya Taehyung langsung ke inti. Di kamarnya, Jungkook memutar bola mata.

"Bukan urusanmu." setelah mengatakan itu, Jungkook menutup telfon dan segera mematikan ponselnya. Dasar Taehyung cerewet.

Jungkook memijat jari-jarinya. Ia sudah menulis satu folio penuh 'Saya berjanji tidak akan makan sembarangan lagi'. Dan Jungkook masih harus menyelesaikan 4 folio lain.

"Kenapa berhenti?" ujar Hoseok galak, Jungkook mencebikkan bibirnya.

Di sisi lain, Taehyung menatap kesal ke arah ponselnya. Jungkook mematikan sambungan dan sekarang tidak bisa dihubungi.

"Awas saja, kalau ternyata kau selingkuh" Taehyung membanting ponselnya, lalu menutup wajagnya dengan bantal. Baru ingin memejamkan mata, tiba-tiba bayangan Jungkook hadir. Mata gadis itu berkilat senang dan bibirnya membentuk senyum menang.

"Kau kenapa? Kita kan pacaran untuk taruhan, tidak ada hubungannya aku punya pacar lain atau tidak. Apa kau cemburu?" mendengar kalimat itu dari visual Jungkook yang ada di otaknya, membuat mata Taehyung terbuka lagi.

Dan baru bisa ditutup empat jam kemudian.

.

.

.

.

"Bangun _princess_ " suara Hoseok terdengar diantara mimpi Jungkook. Sadar kalau itu bukan mimpi, Jungkook menutup wajahnya dengan selimut. Berharap dengan begitu, Hoseok mengerti bahwa Jungkook tidak mau diganggu.

Akibat hukuman Hoseok, Jungkook baru tidur jam setengah tiga pagi! Hoseok benar-benar kejam rupanya. Karena Jungkook tidak kunjung bangkit, Hoseok menarik selimut Jungkook. Lalu ditariknya juga kaki gadis itu, yang membuat Jungkook mengerang.

" _Oppaa_ aku mengantuk!" Jungkook berusaha bertahan di atas kasur, berpegangan pada kepala tempat tidurnya. Melihat Jungkook yang masih keras kepala, Hoseok mengambil tindakan yang lebih efisien

" _Oppa_! Turunkan aku!" teriak Jungkook saat Hoseok menggendongnya, tapi oppa-nya itu tidak peduli. Hukuman untuk Jungkook belum selesai! Dengan sebelah tangan dibukanya pintu kamar mandi, lalu dilemparnya Jungkook sampai masuk bak mandi.

" _OPPA_!" Jungkook berteriak kesal, sekarang tubuh dan bajunya basah oleh air.

"Barat badan mu naik, pasti karena kebanyakan makan mie! Mandi sana, setelah itu sarapan!" perintah Hoseok tidak terbantah. Jungkook hendak protes tapi Hoseok sudah melenggang keluar dari kamar mandi. Tidak lama terdengar bunyi 'ceklek' menandakan pintu dikunci dari luar.

" _Oppa_? Kenapa dikunci? _Oppa_ buka!" Jungkook langsung berhambur ke arah pintu, lalu menggedor sekuat tenaga.

"Nanti kubuka saat kau sudah selesai mandi! Cepat mandi!" Jungkook mendengar langkah kaki menjauh.

"Dasar diktator!" teriak Jungkook kesal.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook sudah duduk di sofa ruang keluarga, dihadapannya tersedia sepiring nasi goreng buatan Hoseok. Tadi setelah mandi, Hoseok akhirnya membuka pintu kamar mandi dan menyuruh Jungkook bersiap.

Jadi di sinilah mereka sekarang, tempat favorit Hoseok dan Jungkook. Ruang keluarga.

"Kau punya pacar ya?" tanya Hosoek sambil menyetel dvd.

Beginilah weekend Jungkook dan Hoseok kalau sedang malas keluar. Makan bersama, nonton dvd, malas-malasan sambil curhat seharian.

" _Oppa_ , jangan film yang ini. Ganti Iron Man" Hoseok berdecak mendengar Jungkook, tapi dia tetap menuruti permintaan adiknya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, kau punya pacar kan?"

"Sssst, diam _oppa_. Filmnya sudah mulai" kesala dengan kelakuan Jungkook, Hoseok menekan tombol pause hingga gambar di televisi tidak bergerak lagi.

"Cepat jawab!" Jungkook menghembuskan nafas keras-keras, tau bahwa dia sudah tidak bisa berkutik.

"Pasti Jimin mengadu, awas saja dia nanti!"

"Bukan Jimin, pacarmu sendiri yang mengaku" Hoseok melemparkan ponselnya ke Jungkook, mata Jungkook melebar membaca isi chat yang ada di layar ponsel _oppa_ -nya.

 _'JUNGKOOK SUDAH PUNYA PACAR, JANGAN GANGGU DIA LAGI!'_

Pesan itu dari Jungkook, tapi Jungkook bersumpah tidak pernah mengirim _chat_ seperti itu. Kita semua tau siapa pelakunya kan?

Kim Taehyung sialan!

Jungkook mengatupkan rahangnya keras-keras. Hoseok bergidik melijat adiknya menahan geram, di dalam imajinasinya dia melihat asap keluar dari kepala Jungkook.

"Abaikan saja, itu orang gila!" Jungkook melempar ponsel Hoseok lalu bangkit dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

Jungkook mengambil ponsel dan segera mencari kontak Taehyung.

 _Orang gila._

Ketika ditemukan kontaknya, Jungkook segera menekan tombol panggil.

"Ha.."

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! KENAPA KAU MEMBALAS CHAT DARI _OPPA_?!" Jungkook berteriak bahkan sebelum Taehyung menyelesaikan salam pembuka.

"KAU PAGI-PAGI MENELFON HANYA UNTUK MEMARAHIKU? KENAPA PONSELMU KEMARIN MATI?" Taehyung balas berteriak, kesal dengan Jungkook karena telfonnya kemarin tidak ada yang diangkat satu pun. Jungkook menghembuskan nafas keras-keras.

Terserah dia kan? Mau menyala atau mematikan ponsel?

"BUKAN URUSANMU! DASAR _BOSSY_!" setelah mengatakan bentakan terakhir, Jungkook memutuskan panggilan dan melempar ponselnya ke ranjang.

"Rumah tangga yang tidak harmonis ya?" Jungkook berbalik dan mendapati Hoseok yang menyender di bingkai pintunya.

" _Oppa_ , keluar sana! Jangan mengganggu ku!" Jungkook mendorong Hoseok keluar pintu, lalu membanting pintunya hingga menimbulkan bunyi berdebam.

Taehyung sudah menyeret Jungkook ke dalam hidupnya dengan paksa, dan sekarang dia juga ingin _menyegel_ Jungkook sebagai miliknya? Yang benar saja!

Cih punya pacar apanya, melihara setan iya.

 _To be continued_

.

.

.

.

 **YOLOOOO!**

Kurang panjang? Wkwk udah gapaham lagi musti sepanjang apa TT

Aku gapinter nulis panjang, maafkaaan TT

[ _Thanks to:_ _mutianafsulm; CaratARMYmonbebe; Rrn49; kmkdotfairytale; CheeseTart; TaekookStyle; aya.anezaki; haehyukee; armyahgase1701; Park RinHyun-Uchiha; DoTaekook; sugarydelight; febbypuspa; Pongpongie; Jeonyeona; Guest; nonabyun]_

 _Mind to review? Again?_


	10. Sepuluh

_bubbleglue's proudly present_

 _Taekook fic!_

 _terinspirasi dari ebook dengan judul yang sama karya_ Innayah Putri; _beberapa adegan dibuat sama dengan karakter berbeda._

 _rated T_

 _genderswitch. typo(s)_

 _Cast? U'll find in the story hoho._

 _the character isn't mine they are owned by God, their family and their agency._

 **HAPPY READING~**

.

.

.

.

Taehyung menatap ponselnya tidak percaya, dan setengah kesal. Bisa-bisanya pagi-pagi begini dia sudah kena marah, itu anak beneran sakit jiwa kayaknya.

" _Sweety_ " Taehyung mengerang mendengar suara _eomma_ nya. Taehyung ingin menutup matanya kembali, pura-pura tidur. Tapi tiba-tiba Baekhyun sudah muncul dari balik pintu.

" _Eomma_ mau apa pakai celemek?" Taehyung mengernyitkan dahi, melihat penampilan _eomma_ nya. Tujuh belas tahun hidupnya, belum pernah Taehyung melihat Baekhyun memakai kostum ibu rumah tangga seperti ini.

"Kenapa bertanya? Kamu lupa ya? _It's your day sweety_ " ujar Baekhyun, sambil mengacung-acungkan spatula. Seberapa keraspun Taehyung berpikir, ini tetap bukan hari ulang tahunnya.

Tunggu dulu... Jangan bilang kalau...

" _Eomma_... Jangan bilang..." mata Taehyung membulat sempurna, menyadari sesuatu.

"Sekarang kamu mandi trus jemput Jungkook, sekalian beli buah ya _sweety_ " ujar Baekhyun sambil menarik selimut Taehyung.

" _Eomma_..."

" _C'mon sweety, hurry up and wake up!_ " Baekhyun menarik narik tangan Taehyung, sehingga mau tak mau dia bangun dari kenyamanan kasurnya.

" _Eomma_..." Taehyung berusaha membujuk Baekhyun, tapi tubuhnya sudah didorong masuk ke kamar mandi. Setelah menutup pintu kamar mandi, Baekhyun berteriak.

"Dandan yang ganteng ya _sweety_ , biar _my darl_ gak lari kemana-mana" mendengar kalimat itu, kepala Taehyung berdenyut.

Ketempelan apa dia, bisa sial begini.

.

.

.

.

Setelah dua belas panggilannya diabaikan oleh Jungkook, Taehyung akhirnya memutuskan untuk memencet bel rumah mungil tersebut.

 _Ting tong!_

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Taehyung mengulanginya sampai beberapa kali, hingga sebuah suara menyahutinya.

"Iya, sebentar" Taehyung mengernyitkan dahi, kenapa suara lelaki?

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau ada di rumah Jungkook pagi-pagi?" desis Taehyung. Tiba-tiba ia teringat tentang foto Hosikki. BENAR! Orang di depannya ini adalah si Hosikki sialan itu.

Hoseok mengernyitkan dahi. Siapa anak ini? baru datang sudah marah-marah saja, pikirnya.

Tapi ketika melihat sorot mata Taehyung yang menyatakan perang. Dia langsung paham, kalau Taehyung pasti orang yang tadi dia bicarakan dengan Jungkook.

"Yang pasti aku orang yang berarti untuk Jungkook" Brengsek! Siapapun orang di depannya ini, tetap saja Jungkook tidak boleh membawa masuk lelaki ke dalam rumahnya secara sembarangan.

"Aku pacarnya. Mau apa kau di sini?" Taehyung sama sekali tidak bermaksud berkenalan, ia hanya mengumumkan 'jabatan'nya. Sekaligus menandai teritorinya, membuat Hoseok tersenyum lebar.

 _Anak ini sangat pencemburu ternyata._

"Tentu saja karena aku merindukannya, aku menginap di sini kok tadi malam" Hoseok mengatakan hal itu dengan santai, tapi tidak sadar bahwa ia baru saja membangunkan singa tidur. Tanpa ia duga, Taehyung menarik bajunya lalu mendorongnya hingga membentur tembok.

"Peringatan macam apa yang harus ku berikan padamu, agar kau tidak mengganggu Jungkook lagi?!" Taehyung berdesis, matanya menatap Hoseok dengan tatapan nyalang. Tubuh Hoseok hanya sedikit lebih tinggi daripada Taehyung, tapi Hoseok sadar. Apalah dia yang hanya manager band jika melawan kapten futsal?

Sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Hoseok rasa, Taehyung sudah memenuhi syarat pertama untuk bisa menjadi pacar Jungkook. Atau justru, sudah dua syarat?

Hoseok mendorong dada Taehyung untuk menjauhinya.

"Kau cukup kuat untuk melindungi Jungkook. Tapi, jangan sampai kau gunakan kekuatan itu untuk menyakiti adikku"

A-adik?! Mata Taehyung yang sejak tadi menyalang marah, kini meredup. Dalam sedetik, matanya membulat sempurna. Detik lainnya Taehyung menutup matanya dan mendesah menyadari kebodohannya.

Dasar Kim Taehyung bodoh! Memalukan!

Sadar bahwa sekarang Taehyung sudah mengerti posisinya, Hoseok menepuk bahu Taehyung. "Ayo adik ipar. Karena Jungkook masih tidur, lebih baik kau temani aku main PS. Banyak yang harus kita bicarakan, oke?"

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menggeliat di kasurnya, bersusah payah membuka matanya yang menempel rapat. Jam dua belas.

Jungkook memaksakan dirinya untuk bangun, tapi kepalanya berdenyut ngilu. Ia tidak biasa tidur di pagi hari, tapi gara-gara hukuman dari Hoseok, Jungkook ketiduran. Setelah sedikit lebih sadar, Jungkook menajamkan semua indra-nya.

Samar-samar dia mendengar suara Hoseok berbicara di antara bisingnya audio TV. Pantas saja Hosek tidak mengganggu tidurnya, pasti dia sedang main PS bersama temannya di bawah.

Jungkook menyeret kakinya menuju pintu, lalu menuruni tangga.

"Baru bangun, Tuan Putri?" Jungkook cuma melambaikan tangan mendengar suara yang menyapanya. Ia butuh air, bukan sapaan apalagi sindiran.

Sebelah tangannya meraba meja makan, untuk mencari gelas. Tapi dengan cekatan seseorang sudah menyodorkannya sebuah gelas.

" _Thanks_ " gumam Jungkook masih dengan suara serak. Nyawanya memang belum terkumpul semua, beberapa masih melayang-layang di udara.

Jungkook berniat untuk mengisi gelasnya di dispenser, tapi lagi-lagi tangan seseorang mencekal tangan Jungkook dan mengambil gelasnya.

"Makanya, jangan tidur pagi hari. Jadi linglung kan, nanti kalau kau salah ambil air panas bagaimana?" kata lelaki itu sambil mengisi gelas Jungkook.

Jungkook tidak menghiraukan orang itu. Dia bahkan tidak repot-repot untuk mengucap terimakasih lagi, ketika gelasnya dikembalikan dengan keadaan terisi.

Jungkook baru saja menengak setengah dari si gelasnya. Namun dari dasar gelasnya yang bening, samar-samar Jungkook melihat wajah yang ada di hadapannya. Otaknya tidak perlu lama untuk mengolah informasi visual itu.

 _Byuuur_

Kaget menyadari siapa yang ada di depannya, Jungkook tanpa sengaja malah menyembur orang itu. Sementara, lelaki itu harus mengatupkan rahang untuk menahan kesal.

"MAU APA KAU PAGI-PAGI ADA DI RUMAHKU?!" teriak Jungkook setelah menyemburkan seluruh isi mulutnya.

"Astaga, apa kau gila?! Harusnya kau meminta maaf, bukannya meneriaki ku!" Taehyung menggeram kesal sambil menyeka air di wajahnya.

"Wah, benar-benar rumah tangga yang tidak harmonis" Jungkook dan Taehyung serentak menoleh ke arah suara.

"Menurutmu, kenapa aku bisa masuk ke sini?" tanya Taehyung pada Jungkook. Jungkook menatap Taehyung, lalu beralih pada Hoseok. Dan adegan itu dilakukannya beberapa kali, sebelum berhenti dan menatap Taehyung.

Taehyung menyunggikan senyum, matanya berkilat penuh kejahilan.

" _Oppa_?" Jungkook memejamkan mata sambil mengatupkan mulutnya.

"Ya, Tuan Putri?" jawab Hoseok santai.

"Kenapa setan ini bisa masuk ke rumah kita?" Taehyung melotot ketika Jungkook menyebutnya sebagai makhluk Tuhan yang durhaka. Oke, Taehyung memang tidak setaat Yoongi atau Namjoon. Tapi dia juga tidak durhaka kok. Sungguh.

"Aku yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Kasihan, dia menunggumu dari pagi. Lebih baik sekarang kau mandi"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Hoseok berbalik dan meninggalkan kedua sejoli tersebut.

" _Oppa_ gila ya?!" Jungkook berteriak dari tempatnya, tapi Hoseok tidak menghiraukannya. Setelah Hoseok menghilang di balik sekat, Jungkook beralih pada Taehyung. Taehyung menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursi bersandaran tinggi, lalu melirik jam tangannya.

"Waktu kita hanya setengah jam" kata Taehyung sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Hah? Waktu apanya?"

"Kita mau makan malam di rumahku, kau lupa?" Jungkook membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan Taehyung, kapan dia berjanji seperti itu?

"Aku tidak mau" tandas Jungkook kesal.

"Oke" kata Taehyung santai, Jungkook menatapnya curiga.

Kim Taehyung yang mudah menyerah? Halah, dia itu orang yang _bossy_ , diktator sejati, pemaksa, otoriter, tukang perintah. Jika dia tidak dituruti, dia tidak akan segan-segan untuk menyiksa Jungkook hingga gadis itu menurutinya.

Taehyung baru akan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Jungkook, tapi tangannya langsung dicekal oleh Jungkook. Senyum kemenangan tercetak di bibir Taehyung, dia sudah tau kalau Jungkook itu pintar. Jadi, kali ini gadis itu tidak akan kabur.

Taehyung menyenderkan tubuhnya lagi.

"Apa yang sudah kau rencanakan?" desis Jungkook.

"Bukan aku yang merencanakan, sebenarnya"

"Lalu?" Sebagai jawaban, Taehyung melihat lagi jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Tersisa 27 menit lagi" kata Taehyung, membuat Jungkook makin kesal. Kenapa orang di depannya ini terus berkata hal yang tidak penting?

"Apanya yang tersisa 27 menit lagi?" Jungkook mulai tidak sabaran.

"Sampai _eomma_ menggedor pintu rumahmu" mendengar jawaban Taehyung, kening Jungkook mengernyit.

" _Eomma_... maksudku, bibi mau apa ke sini?" ralat Jungkook cepat, takut Taehyung kepedean.

"Menjemputmu tentu saja. Kau benar-benar lupa undangan makan malam dari keluargaku ya?"

"Hah?" Makan malam keluarga?! Ini tidak benar! Hubungannya dan Taehyung tidak se-serius itu untuk sampai makan malam keluarga.

"Aku tidak mau! Apa kau gila?!" kata Jungkook setengah berteriak. Ketika tersadar akan bahaya yang mengintainya, Jungkook tidak bisa membayangkan makan malam bersama Taehyung dan keluarganya. Itu jelas-jelas lampu merah untuknya.

"Kau kan sudah pernah makan bersamaku dan _eomma_. Menurut saja apa susahnya?" Taehyung mendengus keras. Apa Jungkook mengira dia ingin terjebak dalam keadaan seperti ini?! Yang benar saja!

"Itu kan beda, _oppa_. Hubungan kita bukan hubungan seperti itu" Taehyung mengangkat satu alisnya, mengabaikan panggilan Jungkook untuknya dan berfokus pada kalimat hubungan. Memang hubungan seperti apa yang dimaksud gadis ini?

"Hubungan seperti itu? Memangnya hubungan kita itu sebenarnya seperti apa?" tanya Taehyung sambil berdiri tegak. Taehyung melangkah mendekati Jungkook, membuat gadis itu mengambil langkah mundur menjauhinya.

Dan, seperti di kantin dulu. Usaha Jungkook terhenti saat tubuhnya menempel pada buffet di belakangnya.

"Kau mau ku pukul lagi ya?" Jungkook berdesis sambil menutup mata, ia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya kalau Taehyung berada terlalu dekat seperti ini.

Apalagi jika mata Taehyung yang sekelam malam itu menatapnya dalam-dalam. Jungkook merasa dia terhisap masuk ke dalam mata itu.

"Makanya lain kali turuti saja perkataanku, sayang" Taehyung membisikkan kalimatnya, tepat di telinga Jungkook. Lalu tersenyum, sudah lama ia dan Jungkook tidak berdesis di telinga masing-masing. Sekarang mereka lebih suka berteriak, Taehyung jadi rindu masa-masa awal peperangan mereka.

"Sekarang tersisa 25 menit lagi sampai eomma menggedor pintu rumahmu, jadi lebih baik kau segera mandi" saat mendengar suara Taehyung yang sudah tidak terlalu dekat, Jungkook membuka matanya. Jaraknya dan Taehyung sudah normal, membuatnya bisa bernafas lega.

Jungkook belum sempat protes, Taehyung sudah memotongnya.

"Apa kau mau Hoseok _hyung_ terlibat dalam drama kita nanti malam?" kata Taehyung sembari menunjuk ke arah ruang keluarga, tempat Hoseok bergumul sekarang. Jungkook menghembuskan nafasnya keras-keras.

Mau tidak mau, kalau sudah begini sih...

Jungkook segera berjalan dan menaiki tangga menuju ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Taehyung yang tersenyum lebar di belakangnya.

 _To be continued_

.

.

.

.

 **YOSH!**

Kata temenku 'karma itu berlaku' _but sorry, I don't believe in karma. I believe in revenge._

Beneran deh, itu bukan buat kalian. Aku cuma lagi KZL dan hanya bisa diungkapkan disosmed yang gapake nama asli wkwk.

 _THANKS FOR ALL REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND FOLLOWS. UGHH LUFF U SO MUCHH. MUCH. MUCHHHHH._

 _So, Mind to review? Again?_


End file.
